L Sama o el Caos
by Suisei Lady Dragon
Summary: Completo Lsama tiene un regalo especial para sus Señores Obscuros preferidos y para cierto general y sacerdote. Zelgadis será el encargado de cuidar de ese regalo en especial. Z? Referencias Shounen ai.
1. Voluntariamente

*******  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Voluntariamente  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertencen a su creador. De ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando posesión alguna sobre ellos.  
  
Este fic contiene referencias Shounen ai. Zelgadis / ? Además de algunas escenas un poco fuertes para el primer capítulo aunque en ningún momento son gráficas. Quedan advertidos.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos había tratado casi todo para cumplir las ordenes de Zelas y llevar a Zelgadis a la isla de Wolfpack. Pero Zelas había sido muy clara al decirle que Zelgadis debía ir a la isla voluntariamente. Difícil tarea al tratarse de una quimera tan testaruda como lo era Zel.  
  
Afortunadamente, el Ama de las Bestias no le había impuesto límite de tiempo, pero Xellos ya comenzaba a fastidiarse de la negativa constante que Zelgadis le ofrecía. Le había prometido muchas cosas, pero la quimera sólo deseaba una cura que el sacerdote sabía que no existía. El secreto había muerto con rezo, quizás si Phibrizo existiera habría quedado alguna posibilidad de recuperar el secreto. Pero Phiby había sido eliminado por la misma L-sama.  
  
"Voluntariamente..." Comentó por lo bajo, como si pensara. Se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol justo al lado del mesón donde se hospedaba Zel. Hacían varios meses que Zel se había separado del grupo, ahora que no había ningún peligro que afrontar, Lina y los demás estaban volviendo lenta su búsqueda de una cura para su condición.  
  
"Con Lina tan lejos de la quimera no será dificil cumplir las órdenes de Juu-ou-sama y además disfrutar mientras lo hago." Sonrió vagamente. Lina era la única que podría detenerlo de cumplir sus órdenes, incluso tenía órdenes estrictas de no estorbar a la hechicera, pero en el momento en que Zelgadis decidió separarse del grupo ya no era un problema. El sacerdote de Zelas sonrió con una mezcla de malignidad y placer.  
  
Desapareció de la rama y reapareció en el cuarto de Zelgadis sin que la quimera se diera cuenta. Zel se hallaba sentado en la cama del cuarto, su cuerpo de piedra hundiendo el frágil mueble. Con sus piernas cruzadas y vistiéndo sólo la pajama que solía llevar. No se había percatado de la presencia que lo observaba entre las sombras.  
  
Zelgadis simplemente estaba allí, distraído en sus pensamientos y sin poder dormir. Xellos podía ver que Zel estaba muy quieto, pero sabía que en su interior bullía de emociones, fluyendo constantemente, una tras otra, constantes. Xellos las bebía todas mientras sonreía siniestramente pues todas eran emociones negativas.  
  
"¿Problemas para dormir, Zel-chan?" La voz profunda y burlona del demonio sacó a Zelgadis de sus pensamientos de inmediato. Gruño amenazadoramente.  
  
"Lárgate." Le dijo automáticamente.  
  
"Yare, yare, Zel-chan. Qué animos. Deberías aligerarte un poco... aunque estando hecho de piedra creo que es algo díficil, no?" dijo sonriendo.  
  
"Kuso... Déjame en paz Xellos." le replicó enojado. "Ni lo sueñes. Esta vez irás conmigo a Wolfpack." Le contestó Xellos abriendo sus diábolicos ojos amatistas y permitiéndo que la quimera lo mirara directamente. Zelgadis sintió que el estómago se le revolcaba. Comenzaba a sentir miedo por la forma en que Xellos lo estaba observando.  
  
"Deja de jugar conmigo." Le dijo la quimera entre dientes pero se podía percibir el temblor en su voz.  
  
Xellos se fue acercando a donde se encontraba la quimera. Zelgadis no podía quitar la vista de aquellos ojos púrpuras. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo al notar que no podía siquiera retroceder ante el sacerdote.  
  
"Ummmhhhh... Delicioso Zel-kun, tu terror es delicioso." Xellos se hallaba a unos centímetros del rostro de Zel. Levantó su mano enguantada y quitó algunos mechones del cabello de Zel descubriendo por completo los ojos de la quimera, que se encontraban muy abiertos.  
  
"Mucho mejor, así podré ver cómo se reflejan tus emociones." Xellos acercó sus labios al rostro de la quimera y comenzó a acariciarlo. Zelgadis deseaba poder golpearlo, poder escapar, salir corriendo a velocidad luz. Pero la presencia de Xellos lo sujetaba firmemente en su lugar sin siquiera ponerle un dedo encima.  
  
Se sentía demasiado extraño, el terror de estar completamente indefenso ante el monstruo que era Xellos y las delicadas caricias que le hacía en el rostro con sus labios. Zel apenas podía respirar correctamente.  
  
"¿Quieres saber un secreto Zel-kun?" Ni siquiera podía responderle, pero en su interior sabía que lo que quisiera revelarle el sacerdote, lo iba a herir. Xellos se le acercó al oído y pudo sentir la cálida respiración mientras se acercaba más íntimamente.  
  
"No existe una cura para tu condición de quimera Zel-kun... sólo L-sama podría, pero nadie más." Zelgadis había abierto sus ojos muy grandes, ahora sí que había olvidado cómo respirar. No existía una cura... todo lo que había pasado había sido en vano, permanecería siendo una aberración, maldito por culpa de Rezo, por todo el tiempo que le quedara de vida. Y las quimeras vivían mucho tiempo.  
  
Xellos disfrutó cada gota de angustia y sufrimiento que Zelgadis llevaba acumulado. A pesar de que no se podía mover, sus ojos estaban arrasados en lágrimas. Tantas emociones, odio, traición, dolor. Xellos finalmente le permitió el movimiento y Zelgadis cayó de espaldas en la cama, con la mirada perdida. Poco a poco la realidad de lo que Xellos le acababa de decir fue llegando a su consciente.  
  
Sintió ahogarse, completamente perdido, Xellos era un monstruo despreciable ante sus ojos, pero Zel sabía perfectamente que él no mentía, medias verdades pero nunca una mentira. Lentamente las lágrimas dieron paso a fuertes gemidos de dolor. Dolor por saberse maldito por el resto de su vida. Xellos colocó un sello de silencio en el lugar, así el posadero y el resto de los clientes no se enteraría de lo que sucedía. Se quedó allí, sentado en el borde de la cama, sonriendo viciosamente ante el espectáculo que Zelgadis le ofrecía con sus gemidos y llanto.  
  
Lo observó y bebió de su dolor hasta que Zelgadis no tuvo más lágrimas. De repente Zel dejó de emanar todas esas fuertes emociones y quedó en blanco. Zel se encontraba acurrucado, con su rostro a un lado, sus ojos abiertos sin sentimiento alguno en ellos, con una expresión vacía.  
  
Xellos decidió hacerle una nueva oferta.  
  
"Yare, yare Zel-kun... Es cierto que no existe una cura para tu condición, pero yo puedo hacer que el dolor se vaya." Zelgadis continuaba sin responder.  
  
Le acarició los cabellos metálicos en un aparente gesto de dulzura, pero seguía sonriendo casi sádicamente.  
  
"Mi oferta... poder, y un lugar donde ser tratado con respeto y no como una aberración despreciable." El único gesto que le mostrara a Xellos que Zel lo había entendido fue un leve estremecimiento.  
  
Xellos se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó el rostro de la quimera en su mano, sus ojos azules aún vacíos. Acercó nuevamente sus labios y esta vez lo besó en plena boca. Zelgadis no hizo ni un sólo ademán de responderle, simplemente se dejaba hacer como si fuera un títere en las manos del sacerdote.  
  
"Creo que el juguete de Zelas-sama está algo roto... ummhh... espero que no se moleste demasiado." Y besándolo nuevamente, comenzó a quitarle la pajama que llevaba puesta la quimera.  
  
*******  
  
Era de mañana y Xellos despertó en la cama de Zelgadis. Había pasado toda la noche jugando con su nueva mascota. Y hablando de dicha mascota, Xellos encontró que Zelgadis no se había movido desde que terminara sus actividades la noche anterior. Seguía completamente desnudo sobre la cama, tal y como lo había dejado.  
  
"Debo entender que tu respuesta a mi oferta es afirmativa." Sonrió el sacerdote.  
  
"Me gustaría jugar un rato más contigo, pero tengo órdenes que cumplir." Y diciendo esto, tomó a Zelgadis aún desnudo entre sus brazos y desapareció.  
  
Reapareció en la isla de Wolfpack, se adentró en uno de los recintos de la fortaleza del Ama de las Bestias y colocó a Zelgadis con mucho cuidado sobre la cama que se encontraba en el centro del lugar. Jugó un rato con sus cabellos mientras que la quimera seguía en aquel trance. Ya no sentía nada brotar del interior del shaman, no emanaba ningún sentimiento. A Xellos no le importaba mucho el hecho de que Zelgadis estuviera en ese estado. Simplemente cumplía sus órdenes.  
  
"Zel-kun, apreciaré que te arregles y te vistas, Zelas-sama desea verte tan pronto sea posible."  
  
Para su sorpresa Zelgadis comenzar a levantarse, de inmediato unas ropas muy parecidas a las que usara durantes sus viajes aparecieron a su lado, la diferencia estaba en el color azul oscuro y no el usual color beige. Las tomó y comenzó a vestirse frente a la mirada de Xellos. Nada, no había verguenza, ni pudor, no había resistencia, simplemente Zelgadis obedecía lo que Xellos le ordenaba.  
  
Cuando estuvo vestido, Xellos se le acercó y lo besó nuevamente. Zelgadis no hizo nada para detenerlo, ni siquiera un gesto de disgusto. Pero Xellos sabía que tampoco estaba respondiendo de la forma en que él desearía. Lo sujetó del brazo casualmente.  
  
"Es hora..." Y ambos desaparecieron, reapareciendo más tarde frente a las puertas del salón donde se hallaba el trono del Ama de las Bestias. Xellos le echó un breve vistazo a Zelgadis quien aún llevaba la mirada perdida y frunció levemente el ceño.  
  
"Zel-kun, Zelas-sama desea saber si viniste a la isla por tu propia voluntad. Como se perciben los próximos acontecimientos, seré castigado por haberte... roto." A pesar de hablar con seriedad Xellos conservaba su habitual sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados alegremente.  
  
"De todas formas, no sé qué podría suceder si Zelas-sama percibe que no has venido a la isla por tu voluntad." Era más bien una advertencia. Zelgadis asintió levemente y Xellos empujó las puertas que los separaban de la presencia del Ama de las Bestias.  
  
Al llegar al centro del salón hizo una profunda reverencia y permaneció con una rodilla en el suelo sin levantar la mirada, Zelgadis le imitó perfectamente.  
  
"De pie." ordenó Zelas.  
  
Ambos se levantaron pero Zelgadis continuó con su mirada pegada al suelo.  
  
"¿Es esta la quimera?" preguntó Zelas.  
  
"Hai, Zelas-sama." contestó Xellos respetuosamente.  
  
"Acércate quimera." ordenó Zelas.  
  
Zelgadis se adelantó y se detuvo frente a ella. Zelas se levantó de su trono y se acercó a la inexpresiva quimera, tomándolo de la barbilla levantó su cabeza.  
  
"Zelgadis Greywers, ¿estás aquí por tu voluntad?" le preguntó en un tono más bien bajo.  
  
Hubo un largo silencio mientras el Ama de las Bestias esperaba la respuesta de Zelgadis. Xellos abrió los ojos, temiendo por un segundo que la quimera desatara la furia del Ama de las Bestias.  
  
"Hai... Zelas-sama." respondió finalmente Zelgadis. El Ama de las Bestias lo observó por un momento, como si buscara algo en el cuerpo de la quimera.  
  
"Xellos... ¿Por qué no puedo sentir nada?" preguntó Zelas sin soltar el rostro de Zelgadis.  
  
"¿Nani?"  
  
"Sabes bien a qué me refiero sacerdote. Casi podría decirse que rompiste el alma de la quimera." Continuó en un tono frío. "Eso no estaba en los planes..."  
  
Xellos bajó la cabeza pero no le contestó a su señora. Al momento sintió cómo Zelas invadía su mente en busca de la información que él se rehusaba a articular. Apenas se estremeció al sentir la invasión, ya estaba acostumbrado, el Ama de las Bestias podía hacer todo lo que deseara con él. Al fin y al cabo, él era su creación.  
  
"Sabes que mereces un castigo." Zelas se volvió a mirarlo con sus ojos dorados refulgiendo.  
  
"Hai, Zelas-sama." Xellos resumió la posición que mostrara al entrar al salón, sobre una rodilla y con su puño sobre el pecho en una inclinación aún más respetuosa.  
  
Zelas lo observó unos segundos y se dirigió nuevamente a Zelgadis, pero esta vez le habló al oído. Luego de unos momentos Zelgadis entornó la mirada y un fuerte rubor se mostró en su rostro para deleite de Zelas.  
  
"Al menos no está completamente roto." Y sonrió satisfecha mostrando sus blancos y afilados colmillos.  
  
"Xellos, quiero que vayas y te presentes en el grupo de la hechicera. Vigílalos y protégelos, aún necesitamos a esa niña."  
  
"Hai, Zelas-sama." respondió el sacerdote desde su posición.  
  
"Y Xellos..." Le dijo en un tono azucarado. "Si haces enojar a Lina o alguno de sus amigos, no los evites. Especialmente cuando vayas a la casa de la ex-sacerdotiza del dios Dragón de Fuego a vigilar el progreso del dragón antiguo. Tómalo como castigo esta vez, sin importar las veces que los hagas enojar, que espero sean varias." continuó en tono juguetón.  
  
"H-hai..." Respondió Xellos con una enorme gota de sudor bajándole por la nuca.  
  
"Por cierto, no pude evitar ver lo que le prometiste a la quimera, ¿pensabas acaso otorgarle algo de tu propio poder?" preguntó Zelas entre asombrada y sarcástica.  
  
Xellos volvió a bajar la mirada y respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza. "Umh... no me es conveniente que mi general y sacerdote disminuya sus poderes." Soltó el rostro de Zelgadis que aún seguía un poco sonrojado. "Ve al grupo de Lina, yo cumpliré la promesa por tí, al fin y al cabo, eres mi responsabilidad."  
  
"Hai, como ordene mi señora." Y sin decir más palabra Xellos desapareció.  
  
Zelas no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que estuvo segura que Xellos se hallaba con el grupo de Lina Inverse.  
  
Acto seguido, se regresó a la silla que le servía de trono y con un leve gesto hizo aparecer una copa llena de un líquido rojizo.  
  
"Zelgadis Greywers." Lo dijo como al aire, pensando.  
  
"Te otorgaré poderes casi iguales a los de Xellos." dijo como si se decidiera. Zelgadis se sorprendió sobremanera pero no dijo una sola palabra.  
  
"Casi iguales porque Xellos es completamente mazoku y tú continuarás siendo quimera... a menos que decidas convertirte en mazoku." Era una insinuación, una oferta que le hiciera, claro que no había recibido instrucciones al respecto. A pesar de todo no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la quimera que le indicara que aceptaba el ofrecimiento que se le acababa de hacer.  
  
"Y... supongo que... no es eso lo que deseas..." dijo casualmente.  
  
"Zelas-sama..." El Ama de las Bestias se sorpendió un poco al escucharlo hablar.  
  
"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" preguntó suavemente Zelgadis.  
  
Zelas lo pensó un momento antes de responderle. No era como si fuera a revelarle todo lo que había visto en sueños acerca de él y todo lo que tenía que ver con la supervivencia de los mazoku como le fuera anunciado. Ni siquiera ella misma podía saber con certeza para qué debía estar Zelgadis en la isla de Wolfpack.  
  
Zelas no se molestó en contestar la pregunta. Con un gesto de ella apareció las puertas al salón se cerraron. Zelas tomó el brazo de Zelgadis y muy lentamente, con una sonrisa predadora en sus labios, condujo al shaman hacia lo que parecía ser una cama. Sobre la cama de blancas sábanas comenzó a refulgir una luz vagamente dorada, hacia ella se dirigió el Ama de las Bestias automáticamente.  
  
*******  
  
Saludos a mina-san. Estoy aquí nuevamente. Ya sé que aún no termino la Ruu Miko, sólo falta un capítulo y ahora que tengo algo de tiempo creo que podré postearlo pronto. Espero que este nuevo fic les agrade. Se cuidan mucho y como siempre, se aceptan flamas, sugerencias y todo tipo de comentario.  
  
¡Ja ne! 


	2. Un Nuevo Mazoku

*******  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Un Nuevo Mazoku  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertencen a su creador. De ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando posesión alguna sobre ellos.  
  
Este fic contiene referencias Shounen ai. Zelgadis / ? Quedan advertidos.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos apareció frente al salón del trono del Ama de las Bestias en la Isla de Wolfpack. Habían pasado aproximadamente tres semanas desde que Zelas le había ordenado vigilar a Lina y su grupo y a Filia con el pequeño Val. Realmente había pasado unos días dificiles. No enojar a alguno de esos personajes era como pretender no mojarse al caer al agua. Traía el cabello y las ropas algo chamuscadas, pero ni siquiera había pasado por su mente tratar de componerse. Las órdenes de Zelas debían cumplirse y hasta que ella no estuviera satisfecha el no haría nada por volverla a enfadar.  
  
Empujó las puertas del salón y se detuvo en el centro, de rodillas, esperando por el consentimiento de Zelas para levantarse. Ella lo observó y finalmente le permitió ponerse en pie. Xellos comenzó a informarle sobre las actividades de Lina y compañía y sobre el dragón antiguo. Mientras le hablaba a su ama, pudo percibir un perfume que antes no había sentido.  
  
Era dulce a sus sentidos, pero no era realmente un olor o un perfume, era más bien una esencia. La esencia del caos puro y total. Xellos moría por verificar el nivel de poder actual de su ama y señora, presentía que había aumentado. Pero no se atrevió siquiera asomarse al plano astral por unos segundos para comprobarlo.  
  
Cuando finalmente terminó su informe y Zelas le permitió salir se dirigió a su cuarto. Lo primero que pudo ver fue a Zelgadis sentado en su cama. Su mirada aún seguía perdida pero ya no parecía tan vacía como antes.  
  
"Vaya, vaya, Zel-kun, ¿como te sientes hoy?" dijo en su usual tono alegre. Zelgadis no respondió.  
  
"Veo que sigues algo resentido." Le dijo acercándose mientras su rostro, cabello y ropas se componían al instante como si nada hubiera pasado en esas tres semanas. "Ya olvídalo Zel-kun." Y se sentó al lado de la quimera. Fue entonces que percibió la misma esencia que había percibido en su ama.  
  
"¿Sucedió algo en mi ausencia?" preguntó Xellos con seriedad a pesar de la sonrisa que continuaba pegada en sus labios. Pudo notar que Zelgadis finalmente mostraba signos de vida. Había bajado la mirada y se notaba algo confundido.  
  
"Sucedió algo... pero no lo recuerdo." Fue la simple respuesta. Xellos supuso que el Ama de las Bestias tendría algo que ver en el asunto. Quizás más tarde le preguntaría. Pero en ese momento lo único que tenía en mente era disfrutar de la presencia de Zelgadis, si posible causarle algo de dolor. Quizás no eran muchas las emociones que podía obtener de la quimera, pero conocía perfectamente las formas de obtener otros placeres. Comenzó a desvestir a la estoica quimera.  
  
Así como la primera vez, Zelgadis se dejó hacer sin protestar y sin oponerse. La esencia de caos que cubría el cuerpo de Zel hizo que Xellos perdiera el control varias veces. Era muy dulce a sus sentidos, más incitante que todas las emociones negativas que había probado. La fuerza del caos, su esencia pura, eso era lo que lo hacía irracional. Tan fuerte que era como tocar a L-sama misma.  
  
*******  
  
Al día siguiente al despertar, encontró a la quimera profundamente dormida. Lo observó unos momentos y finalmente tuvo una idea. Quizás no podría ver si el Ama de las Bestias había incrementado su poder, pero si Zelgadis tenía el mismo caos impregnado en él, seguramente había presenciado el acontecimiento. Le echaría un vistazo a lo que Zelgadis había olvidado.  
  
Recitó unas breves palabras mientras colocaba la palma de su mano en la frente de Zelgadis. Al instante una luz dorada cegó sus sentidos y no pudo más que quitar de inmediato su mano como si Zelgadis estuviera ardiendo.  
  
"¡Kuso!, ¿qué sucede?" Dijo un tanto irritado y aún cegado por la luz que había percibido en el interior de la quimera.  
  
Zelgadis se estremeció levemente al escucharlo maldecir y despertó.  
  
"Buenos días Zel-kun." Le dijo colocándose su máscara de felicidad de inmediato. "¿Descansaste?"  
  
La quimera observó a su alrededor unos instántes, como si estuviera perdida. Xellos se inclinó e intentó probar nuevamente la esencia del caos, como un niño que no puede evitar probar un dulce. Por unos instántes sintió que Zelgadis respondía a su beso, había cerrado los ojos y un sentimiento de placer proveniente del shaman le llegó de improviso. Pero así como había llegado la sensación placentera, llegó una de pánico en el momento en que Zelgadis lo empujó con fuerza para terminar el beso. Xellos fue a parar a la pared más cercana, completamente desnudo como estaba.  
  
Zelgadis parpadeó varias veces y un profundo rubor subió a su rostro. En un gesto infantil cubrió su cabeza con las sábanas y de abajo de ellas se escuchó una ahogada disculpa.  
  
Xellos quedó pegado a la pared unos instantes y luego se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo.  
  
"Yare, yare, Zel-kun, ahora sí estás despierto." Comentó Xellos con una sonrisa. Se acercó juguetonamente hasta la forma de Zelgadis bajo las sábanas y tiró de ellas con fuerza. Esta vez fue recibido por una fuerte explosión que dejó la habitación completamente en ruinas. Zelgadis había utilizado una bola de fuego, pero el daño que había causado el hechizo era cinco veces mayor que el daño que causaban las de la queridísima Lina.  
  
Cuando logró levantarse del suelo tosió un poco y una leve nubecilla de humo escapó de su boca. Al ver a Zelgadis no pudo menos que echarse a reir a carcajadas. Zelgadis aún se encontraba sobre la cama, chamuscado por su propia bola de fuego, aparentemente no había medido el daño que podía causar el hechizo.  
  
"Zel-kun, ¿cuánto poder te otorgó el Ama de las Bestias?" Preguntó Xellos, quien a pesar de haber sido chamuscado hacía unos segundos ahora se hallaba completamente vestido y limpio.  
  
Zelgadis parpadeó varias veces, trató de recordar pero su mente se negaba a cooperar.  
  
"No lo recuerdo." Dijo con voz grave.  
  
Con un gesto el cuarto de Xellos volvió a formarse como si nada hubiera sucedido.  
  
"Tal vez podamos preguntarle a Zelas-sama." Dijo alegremente, desvaneciéndose y permitiendo así que Zelgadis se vistiera. "Por cierto Zel-kun... ¿recuerdas algo de estas últimas tres semanas?" Zelgadis escuchó la voz resonar dentro de su cabeza.  
  
"¡¡Tres semanas!!" Musitó Zel sorprendido.  
  
Realmente se sentía muy confundido, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido desde que Zelas lo dirigiera hacia aquella luz dorada en el salón principal. Pero si había logrado atinarle a Xellos seguramente era algo bueno. Salió del cuarto y caminó por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a las puertas del salón del Ama de las Bestias donde Xellos lo esperaba.  
  
Al entrar ambos se quedaron petrificados por la sopresa. El salón de Zelas, antes nítidamente compuesto y regio, estaba totalmente destrozado. Xellos fue el primero en reaccionar.  
  
"¡¡Zelas-sama!!" Buscó por todo el salón hasta que la encontró, acurrucada en una esquina sobre los restos de una de las cortinas del salón.  
  
"¡¡Zelas-sama!!" La llamó con cautela. Zelas le respondió con una especie de gruñido de advertencia.  
  
No entendía el comportamiento de Zelas, la noche anterior todo había sido normal, con excepción de aquella fuerte esencia a caos. Ni siquiera había podido sacar la información de la mente de Zel. Los dorados ojos del Ama de las Bestias lo observaban con recelo y algo de demencia.  
  
"Juu-oh-sama... ¿qué sucede?" Le dijo muy suavemente y agachándose a la altura de sus ojos. Le parecía como una bestia acorralada, jadeando forzosamente. Trató de acercarse un poco pero Zelas gruñó más amenazadoramente. Sintió una mano en su hombro detenerlo.  
  
"Xellos..." Al voltearse vio a Zelgadis, la vista de la quimera fija en el Ama de las Bestias. Al observar nuevamente a Zelas se percató que se encontraba en una especie de trance al parecer doloroso.  
  
"No creo que te reconozca en estos momentos." Dijo la quimera en voz grave. Realmente Zel era muy observador. La mirada de Zelas estaba empañada. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Zelas y se retorció entre las cortinas jadeando.  
  
"Juro que encontraré al que hizo esto." Dijo Xellos con una mirada extraña. Otra oleada de dolor hizo convulsionar el cuerpo del Ama de las Bestias y Xellos trató de acercarse y confortarla, recibiendo a cambio una profunda herida en el pecho, producto de las afiladas garras de la mazoku.  
  
"¡Kisama!" Gruño entre dientes. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada?" Dijo con desesperación.  
  
Zelgadis estaba más confundido. La reacción de Xellos hacia su ama le parecía extraña. Los mazoku no podían albergar sentimientos positivos, no podían sentir preocupación... Y sin embargo, Xellos parecía tan preocupado como un hijo por su madre.  
  
Un líquido espeso y negro fluia a través de la herida de Xellos y Juu-oh parecía estar sufriendo demasiado. Zelgadis no pudo registrar cuando sus piernas cedieron y cayó de rodillas al lado de Xellos. La escena también lo estaba afectando.  
  
"Juu-oh-sama..." Le dijo suavemente y se acercó de la misma forma en que Xellos había tratado. Zelas husmeó el aire, cual un animal, y una especie de reconocimiento registró en su mente. El olor de Zelgadis le era conocido, dulce, la esencia del caos. Gimió desesperada mientras Zelgadis se acercaba.  
  
"Zelgadis... ten cuidado." Le dijo Xellos secamente.  
  
Zelgadis acercó primeramente su mano hasta tocar el hombro de Zelas, al ver que no sucedía nada, se aventuró a acariciar los blancos cabellos que se esparcían enredados sobre el cuerpo de la mazoku. Xellos no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Zelgadis había logrado acercarse y finalmente había acomodado a su ama de forma que su cabeza descansara en el regazo de la quimera. Trató de acercarse y nuevamente Zelas le gruñó agresivamente.  
  
"Juu-oh-sama, es Xellos." Le dijo Zel.  
  
"¿Juushinkan?" Zelas habló entre dientes.  
  
"Hai, Zelas-sama." Esta vez el Ama de las Bestias le permitió acercarse.  
  
"¿Qué sucede Zelas-sama?" Le preguntó Xellos preocupado. "El regalo de L-sama... los sueños..." Hablaba con dificultad, Xellos podía sentir todo el dolor que emanaba de ella, debía ser fuerte porque el sabor era intoxicante. Zelgadis continuaba acariciándola en un intento por calmarla.  
  
Otro estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Zelas y sus ojos se abrieron como dos órbitas doradas. Una luz cubrió su cuerpo y la esencia del caos se hizo más fuerte. Zelgadis estaba cegado, pero no había soltado a la mazoku. La luz se hizo más brillante y Xellos también tuvo que cerrar los ojos.  
  
Cuando finalmente la luz desapareció una pequeña figura descansaba sobre el vientre de Zelas. Al verlo, el sacerdote casi tuvo un ataque de histeria.  
  
"¿Un nuevo mazoku?" Murmuró Zelgadis atónito.  
  
*******  
*******  
  
Zelgadis se encontraba en un gran problema. Zelas aún no había despertado desde que *diera a luz*, y Xellos lo había dejado a cargo del infante mientras intentaba reanimar al Ama de las Bestias. El pequeño se revolvía en sus brazos y varias veces había intentado morder su dedo. A pesar de que su piel era de roca el pequeño había logrado perforar la sensible yema de su dedo con sus afilados colmillos.  
  
"¡Kisama! ¿Dónde voy a conseguir leche?" Comenzó a maldecir.  
  
Observó al pequeño detenidamente por primera vez desde que Xellos se lo entregara. El pequeño, a pesar de llevar unas horas de nacido, se revolvía inquieto como si tuviera seis meses. Su piel muy bronceada, tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas. Tenía los cabellos blancos, iguales a los de Zelas, así mismo los ojos, dorados, con pupilas felinas. Los tiernos deditos mostraban unas insipientes garras negras. Gimió al sentir que el pequeño volvía a llevarse su dedo a la boca.  
  
"Un momento, cómo sé que puedo darte leche?, no es como que un mazoku necesite ese tipo de comida." Suspiró desesperanzado mientras continuaba meciendo al pequeño.  
  
"¡¡¡Xellos!!!" gritó.  
  
"¿Qué sucede Zel-kun, el Ama de las Bestias aún no despierta." Al momento Xellos apareció como si hubiera estado todo el tiempo a su lado.  
  
"Tiene hambre." Dijo señalando al pequeño quien por quinta vez intentó morderle el dedo.  
  
Xellos lo miró sin comprender.  
  
"No sé qué debo darle de comer... ¿puede beber leche?" Le dijo sintiéndose tonto.  
  
"Claro Zel-kun, pero me parece que eso no le va a quitar el hambre. Los demonios se alimentan de emociones, ¿recuerdas?"  
  
"Ehh... sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué debo hacer entonces, enojarme con él?" Xellos soltó una sonora carcajada.  
  
"Llévalo con Lina y compañía, estoy seguro que tendrá suficientes emociones negativas de ellos."  
  
"No es como si pudiera llegar a ellos." Gruñó Zel enojado.  
  
"Bien, bien, te llevaré donde se encuentran, pero te advierto, no debe pasarle nada al pequeño de Zelas." Le dijo con su usual sonrisa.  
  
*******  
  
Aparecieron cerca de una villa.  
  
"Seguramente no tendrás problemas en encontrar a Lina. Lláma mi nombre si necesitas ayuda." Y sin más desapareció de la vista de Zel.  
  
"Kuso, maldito demonio." Murmuró Zelgadis y con el pequeño en brazos se dirigió a donde acababa de escuchar una explosión.  
  
Xellos lo observó dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Lina y compañía. El ver que Zelgadis había salido de su estupor le hacía sentir... más tranquilo? Aún no sabía por qué le había confiado el pequeño de Zelas sabiendo que el shaman podría albergar sentimientos de venganza contra él o Zelas. Sacudió el pensamiento rapidamente y se dispuso a regresar a la isla donde el Ama de las Bestias continuaba sin recuperar el conocimiento.  
  
*******  
  
Lina y compañía se encontraban en una posada donde la hechicera acababa de vaporizar a un extraño que había tenido la osadía de interrumpir su comida. En el preciso momento en que Zelgadis entró a la posada el infante se calmó.  
  
Trató de que los demás no se percataran de su presencia, con las ropas oscuras quizás no lo reconocerían pero Amelia lo descubrió al instante.  
  
"¡Zelgadis-san!" Exclamó la princesa llena de júbilo. Los demás miraron en la dirección en que Amelia había salido corriendo. Al ver a la quimera se dirigieron de inmediato a ella.  
  
"Hey Zel, como estás?" Lina le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.  
  
"Hola Lina, Amelia, Gourry, ¿cómo han estado?"  
  
"Oye Zel, ¿qué le sucedió a tu ropa?" Preguntó Gourry.  
  
"¿Y eso que tienes en tus brazos?" Inquirió la princesa.  
  
"Ah... es... una larga historia." Respondió Zel volteándo los ojos.  
  
"Ya terminamos de comer, podemos escucharla." Dijo Lina con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
*******  
  
¿Cómo va hasta aquí? Espero que bien.  
  
Gracias Fi-chan, jajajajaja, yo te seguiré llamando así aunque te cambies el nick entonces. Recuerda que estoy esperando tu update para el fic de Slayers, aún está en pie mi amenaza de escribirte un X/A, así que no te olvides. Jajaja, no me hagas escribirlo. =)  
  
Gracias a ti también Mondbat, qué bueno que te está gustando el fic, muchísimas gracias por tu review!!  
  
Bueno, ¿flamas? ¿comentarios? ¿sugerencias?, todo es bienvenido. Hasta la próxima mina-san, se cuidan mucho.  
  
¡Ja ne! 


	3. ¿General y Sacerdote?

*******  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
¿General y Sacerdote?  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertencen a su creador. De ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando posesión alguna sobre ellos.  
  
Este fic contiene referencias Shounen ai. Zelgadis / ? Quedan advertidos.  
  
*******  
  
Zel no había permitido que Lina y Amelia tomaran al pequeño, no quería correr riesgos con aquellas dos, pero ambas seguían haciéndole gracias.  
  
"¿Podrían ustedes dos comportarse?" Suspiró.  
  
"Pero es tan lindo Zelgadis-san." Gimió Amelia.  
  
El infante no había vuelto a llorar y aparentemente disfrutaba de las atenciones que Lina y Amelia le ofrecían. Sin embargo, Zel podía notar que la manita del pequeño estaba firmemente aferrada a su camisa. Un gesto de supervivencia, pensó. Al contrario de lo que le dictaba su razonamiento, sintió una leve sonrisa moverse a sus labios cuando el pequeño, sin prestarle atención a las chicas, comenzó mover la manita que tenía libre en su dirección.  
  
Por primera vez Zelgadis estaba fascinado con algo más que no era él mismo. Sabía que aquel ser albergaba la misma maldad que cualquier mazoku, pero no podía evitar sentirse apegado al pequeño. Era algo instintivo y le resultaba casi imposible no sonreir cada vez que veia al infante. Bajó el rostro al alcance del pequeño y éste comenzó a palparle la cara, deteniéndose en las pequeñas piedras incrustadas con curiosidad.  
  
"Vaya, creo que encontramos al padre del año." Bromeó Lina.  
  
"¡¡Es tannn lindo!!" Volvió a decir Amelia.  
  
Zelgadis los ignoró hasta que Gourry, sin haber entendido mucho de la explicación volvió a preguntarle a Lina de quién era el pequeño. Lina procedió a golpearlo violentamente en la cabeza y el pequeño en los brazos de Zelgadis comenzó a reir con deleite.  
  
"Creo que le va a gustar estar cerca de tí, Lina." Murmuró Zelgadis con una extraña sonrisa.  
  
*******  
  
Ya era entrada la noche y Zelgadis se encontraba en uno de los cuartos del mesón. Aún llevaba al pequeño en sus brazos, pensó que se le dormirían por falta de circulación de un momento a otro. Probó dejarlo en la cama pero el pequeño seguía fuertemente sujeto de su camisa.  
  
"Vamos pequeño, no pasará nada. Zel te está cuidando, sólo necesito cambiarme." Le dijo algo cansado. El pequeño, sin embargo, seguía sujeto. Tuvo una idea y decidió probarla, con algo de dificultad se quitó la camisa aún pegada a la rechoncha manita y envolviéndo al pequeño en ella lo puso en la cama. Al ver que no protestaba suspiró aliviado.  
  
"Bien, creo que ya vamos haciendo un avance." Dijo satisfecho. Se cambió a las pajamas mientras el pequeño lo observaba desde la cama. Bostezó varias veces hasta que Zelgadis se reclinó en la cama justo a su lado. Sin perder tiempo, el pequeño se le acercó y se acurrucó a su lado.  
  
"Tengo que preguntarle a Xellos más detalles de cómo cuidar a un mazoku recién nacido." Y agotado por el cansancio, se durmió de inmediato.  
  
*****  
  
La mañana siguiente Zelgadis bajó a tomar el desayuno, con el pequeño sujeto a sus ropas. Ahora el pequeño aparentaba haber crecido, incluso Zelgadis notó que pesaba un poco más que el día anterior.  
  
"Buenos días Zelgadis-san y mazokukin." (kin - pequeño) Les saludó alegremente Amelia. Lina y Gourry ya devoraban la tercera ronda del desayuno.  
  
"Buenos días Amelia." Le saludo Zel con más soltura que de costumbre. Se acomodó en la silla al lado de Amelia con el pequeño que tenía gesto de pocos amigos.  
  
"¿Qué le sucede al pequeño Zelgadis-san?" Preguntó la princesa.  
  
"Parece que hoy estan todos de muy buen humor, por lo que no hay sentimientos negativos para el desayuno." Comentó Zel. Pero no había acabo de hablar cuando Lina y Gourry comenzaron a pelear por un trozo de carne. De inmediato el pequeño sonrió y su carita se llenó de alegría.  
  
"Ummhh... Xellos tenía razón al mencionar que no tendría problemas cuidando al pequeño si me mantenía cerca de ustedes." Razonó el shaman.  
  
"Es injusto que un pequeño tan hermoso sea un demonio, ¿no es cierto Zelgadis-san?"  
  
"¿No puede algo hermoso ser un demonio?" Preguntó una voz a espaldas de la princesa. Amelia pegó un grito al notar que el sacerdote de Zelas estaba justo a su lado, con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.  
  
"¡¡Xellos-san!!, no es justo que me asuste cada vez que aparece." Respondió la princesa enojada.  
  
"Buenos días a todos." dijo alegremente. Lina y Gourry no dejaron de comer, Amelia lo miró enojada.  
  
"Parece que están perfectamente bien. De paso, lamento privarles de la presencia de Zel-kun, pero debemos regresar a la isla de Wolfpack."  
  
"¿Nani?" La princesa le devolvió una mirada preocupada a Zelgadis. ¿Desde cuándo Xellos podía manejar a Zelgadis a su antojo? ¿Estaría bajo algún hechizo del sacerdote?  
  
"Vamos." Fue la única respuesta. Y antes que ninguno pudiera protestar, desapareció junto con Zelgadis. La princesa observó algo preocupada el lugar donde habían estado ambos.  
  
"Esto no está bien." Murmuró para sí misma.  
  
*******  
  
Unos minutos más tarde los tres aparecieron en la isla, fuera del salón del Ama de las Bestias.  
  
"Veo que el pequeño está muy bien." Observó curioso la manita sujeta de la camisa de Zel. "Y puedo ver que comienzan a llevarse muy bien." Comentó.  
  
Zel le dio una mirada furiosa y el pequeño imitó la mirada de la quimera. Xellos sonrió más ampliamente y cuando Zelgadis se fijó en el pequeño no pudo menos que sonreir.  
  
"Al menos está aprendiendo cómo tratarte, baka." Eso no le hizo gracia a Xellos. Finalmente empujó las puertas del salón. El lugar estaba nítidamente arreglado y Zelas se paseaba de arriba a abajo en el salón. Al verlos entrar se abalanzó sobre Zelgadis y le arrebató al pequeño. Se escuchó un pequeño ruido de tela desgarrándose cuando el pequeño no soltó la camisa de Zelgadis.  
  
La quimera cayó de rodillas frente a Zelas mientras que el pequeño comenzaba a llorar descontroladamente.  
  
"Ohh pequeño, ¿es que no te alegras de ver a tu mami?" Dijo Zelas imitando un arrullo mientras trataba de calmarlo. Al sacerdote se le hacía un tanto extraño ver a su ama tratando de calmar al pequeño. Sabía perfectamente que los mazoku no eran excelentes padres, sí tenían lazos familiares fuertes, pero no debido a una relación fraternal. Las relaciones entre los mazoku eran de poder, el fuerte sobre el débil, señor y esclavo, ama y sirviente.  
  
"Ashura..." Dijo finalmente Zelas. "Su nombre será Ashura, demonio guerrero."  
  
El pequeño continuaba revolviéndose en los brazos de Zelas hasta que alcanzó a morderle un dedo.  
  
"Ahhhhh...." Gruñó enojada el Ama de las Bestias al momento que dejaba caer al pequeño. Pero antes que pudiera golpearse Zelgadis se había movido con su velocidad demoniaca y había atrapado al pequeño.  
  
El Ama de las Bestias temblaba de coraje y Xellos temía que pronto desatara su furia contra Zelgadis o el pequeño.  
  
"Zelgadis... llétavelo." Susurró el sacerdote. Zelgadis obedeció de inmediato. En el momento en que las puertas se cerraron tras la quimera, Xellos las selló y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando se comenzaron a escuchar gritos desgarradores en toda la fortaleza del Ama de las Bestias. Zelgadis sabía perfectamente que eran los gritos del sacerdote, quien recibía en esos momentos toda la furia del Ama de las Bestias.  
  
Se acurrucó con el pequeño Ashura en el cuarto de Xellos y se dispuso a esperarlo.  
  
*******  
  
Hacían horas que los gritos habían terminado, pero Xellos no apareció hasta muy tarde en la noche y entró por las puertas del cuarto, lo que no era usual. Zelgadis sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco. El sacerdote tenía profundas cortadas por todo el cuerpo, el líquido espeso y negro que manaba de las heridas manchaba sus ropas sacerdotales.  
  
Se sentó en la cama y se reclinó sobre las almohadas apretando los dientes en un gesto de dolor. Zelgadis se acercó tímidamente a su lado con el pequeño en brazos.  
  
"Xellos..." le dijo preocupado.  
  
"¿Umhh...?" Tenía los ojos cerrados, sin su usual sonrisa, sólo cerrados. Al sentir que la quimera no hablaba, abrió levemente los ojos amatistas.  
  
"Todo está bien Zel-kun... todo está bien..." Trató de tranquilizarlo. Y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Al poco tiempo Zelgadis notó que el sacerdote estaba sumido en una especie de inconsciencia.  
  
La quimera no podía entender lo que sentía en esos momentos. Ciertamente Xellos no era en esos momentos el ser que más apreciara en el mundo, sino todo lo contrario o al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Pero si lo odiaba, por qué entonces se sentía tan preocupado por el estado del sacerdote. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y colocó al pequeño en su regazo.  
  
"¿Crees que deba ayudarlo?" Le preguntó al pequeño en sus brazos, el infante sonrió mostrando sus blancos caninos en una forma muy parecida a la de Zelas.  
  
"Muy bien, pero sólo esta vez." Respondió Zelgadis reclinándose hacia donde se encontraba Xellos. Con cuidado de no apoyarse sobre las heridas del sacerdote, Zelgadis unió sus labios a los de Xellos y comenzó a transferir parte de su energía vital. El pequeño Ashura observaba curioso la escena.  
  
Las heridas de Xellos comenzaron a cerrarse de inmediato mientras que Zelgadis, terminado el beso, se acurrucaba a su lado sintiéndose muy cansado, con el pequeño imitándolo.  
  
*******  
  
Ya hacía mes y medio que Ashura había nacido, pero para sorpresa de Zelgadis, aparentaba unos tres años. No se alejaba en ningún momento de la quimera, quien se pasaba todo el día buscando la forma de entretener al niño. Ahora los cabellos del pequeño le llegaban a los hombros en una cascada de rizos rebeldes.  
  
"Zel... ¿podemos ir al lado norte de la isla?" le preguntó el pequeño con cierta seguridad en su voz.  
  
"Claro Ash-kun, ¿quieres subir?" Le dijo sin pensarlo dos veces el shaman.  
  
"Ajá." respondió mientras subía a los hombros de la quimera.  
  
"¡Levitación!" exclamó y en unos instantes volaban sobre la espesura de la isla hacia el lado norte. Apenas tocaron tierra el pequeño saltó, se hallaban sobre un plano muy verde, donde el aire del mar llenaba el ambiente. Jugaron hasta el atardecer, imitando que peleaban a muerte y finalmente Zelgadis cayó rendido sobre la hierba. El pequeño se recostó de su pecho.  
  
"Zel-kun... ¿por qué siempre estás triste?" La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. No sabía que el pequeño pudiera leerlo tan facilmente.  
  
Tardó unos instantes mientra se decidía si contarle o no lo que tenía guardado muy profundo en su corazón. Al final, se animó a contarle.  
  
"Ash-san... no siempre he sido una quimera..." Comenzó a decirle pero el pequeño lo interrumpió.  
  
"¿Qué eras antes?"  
  
"Era completamente humano. Mi abuelo me convirtió en quimera." El pequeño lo miró curioso.  
  
"Era muy poderoso, así que me convirtió en quimera cuando le pregunté si me podía hacer más fuerte... me hizo más fuerte sí, pero me convirtió en un monstruo. Todos huían de mí al verme." Suspiró al recordar el horror con que sus amigos lo habían rechazado.  
  
"Pero ahora eres muy fuerte." Le sonrió el pequeño.  
  
"Pero sigo siendo un monstruo, los seres humanos no tienen este rostro." Dijo señalando su cara.  
  
"Yo pienso que no hay nada de malo con tu rostro." Dijo felizmente el pequeño.  
  
La quimera ya no le respondió, simplemente se quedó mirando el cielo, boca arriba.  
  
"Ummhh... yo puedo arreglar tu problema Zel-kun." Una bola dorada se formó en sus manitas y sin pensarlo dos veces la estrelló contra el pecho de la quimera.  
  
El dolor era inmenso, sentía que una fuerza descomunal desgarraba sus entrañas. El pequeño se quedó sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos desbocados de la quimera y absorbiendo cada gota de dolor. Finalmente, el dolor era tanto que Zelgadis perdió el sentido.  
  
*******  
  
Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando Xellos regresó a la isla de una de sus acostumbradas misiones. Se reportó al Ama de las Bestias y luego fue en busca de la quimera. Al no encontrarlo en ninguna parte del castillo, se encaminó hacia la parte norte de la isla, donde le gustaba ir al pequeño de Zelas.  
  
El pequeño se enderezó de inmediato al sentir la presencia del sacerdote acercándose en su dirección. Zelgadis aún se hallaba inconsciente.  
  
"Zel-kun, ¿cómo se supone que vigilas al hijo del Ama de las Bestias?" Preguntó alegremente el demonio. Al no recibir respuesta se acercó a donde yacía Zelgadis. Al hacerlo una descomunal sorpesa se dibujó en su rostro.  
  
Zelgadis ya no tenía la piel azul y sus cabellos no eran duros como el metal. El pequeño le sonrió a Xellos.  
  
"Ahora Zelgadis no estará más triste." Dijo triunfante.  
  
"Ashura, ¿qué le hiciste a Zelgadis?" Preguntó incrédulo el sacerdote.  
  
"Lo convertí en mazoku." Dijo sencillamente.  
  
"¿Qué has hecho...?" Murmuró Xellos. En esos momentos Zelgadis despertaba.  
  
Se llevó las manos al rostro, como si tuviera dolor de cabeza. Al abrir los ojos Xellos notó que efectivamente, sus pupilas estaban rasgadas como las de un demonio. Estaba seguro que Zelgadis no sobreviviría la noticia.  
  
"¿Qué sucedió?" Dijo con voz rasposa. Xellos no podía hablarle. El pequeño sonrió.  
  
"Todo está arreglado Zel-kun, ahora no eres un monstruo."  
  
Zelgadis observó sus manos, humanas, pensó en un principio. Pero luego, al aclararse su mente, pensó que no podía ser humano, sólo L-sama podía volverlo humano. La segunda opción para los acontecimientos era sin lugar a dudas, que había sido convertido en un demonio.  
  
"Xellos..." Buscó con la mirada al sacerdote, pero sus ojos le dieron la respuesta que no quería escuchar. Una profunda pena se dibujó en su rostro mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar. De repente Ashura se le abrazó del pecho y en ese momento la quimera olvidó parcialmente el dolor que le comenzaba a causar la noticia.  
  
"Vamos a casa Zel-kun, quiero subir a tus hombros." Dijo alegremente el chico.  
  
"Sube..." Le dijo calmadamente la quimera y en un instante estuvieron en el aire, esta vez no tuvo siquiera que usar hechizo alguno. Xellos los siguió de cerca, preguntándose cómo era posible que el alma de Zelgadis no se hubiera roto en mil pedazos en ese mismo instante. Tenía la certeza de que no sobreviviría la noticia. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Ashura se había acercado la ex-quimera había olvidado todo, así de sencillo.  
  
No supo en esos momentos qué le provocaba ese conocimiento. Pero algo se estremeció en su interior. Si Xellos alguna vez hubiera albergado ese sentimiento hubiera sabido que sentía celos de que el pequeño pudiera provocar tal cambio de actitud en el shaman.  
  
*******  
  
Gracias por el apoyo, Fi-chan, Karoru-chan. No han sido muchos los reviews pero si ustedes me dicen que está bien yo les creo. =)  
  
Y como siempre, mina-san, ¿flamas? ¿comentarios? ¿sugerencias? Todo es bienvenido. Hasta la próxima. ¡Ja ne! 


	4. Dynast sama

*******  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Dynast-sama  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertencen a su creador. De ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando posesión alguna sobre ellos.  
  
Este fic contiene referencias Shounen ai. Zelgadis / ? Quedan advertidos.  
  
*******  
  
El Ama de las Bestias se revolvía inquieta en su trono. Desde desde los acontecimientos que habían dado cabida al nacimiento del pequeño Ashura ya no estaba tan segura de su rol entre los Señores Oscuros. No conforme con eso, ahora la quimera había sido convertido en mazoku, nada menos que por un mazoku de unos pocos meses de nacido.  
  
El pequeño realmente era poderoso, algo en su mirada hacía pensar que tenía mucha más edad de la que aparentaba. Cada vez que Zelas trataba de ver su forma astral una luz dorada cegaba sus sentidos y el sutil aroma a caos que emanaba del pequeño y de Zelgadis...  
  
Si el pequeño era tan fuerte, no dudaba que llegado el momento llegaría a ocupar alguno de los espacios vacantes que habían dejado Fibrizo o Gaarv. No sólo tenía poder, incluso había escogido a su propio sacerdote... la ex- quimera, ni siquiera había pestañeado al crearlo.  
  
A decir verdad, no sentía como si el pequeño Ashura fuera suyo. Ya fueran los sueños, ya fuera lo que le sabía capaz de hacer. Algo le decía que el pequeño demonio no era suyo del todo. No era como Xellos, su más fiel servidor. Cierto que el sacerdote tenía su forma de hacer las cosas, pero nunca la había traicionado en nada. Confiaba en él lo suficiente como para dejarlo hacer como le placiera, tampoco se veía volviéndolo a la nada de donde lo había creado.  
  
El pequeño Ashura, por el contrario, tenía completa voluntad propia, no necesitaba de su energía así como a veces la requería su sacerdote. No había un lazo síquico que los conectara aunque presentía que el pequeño sí mantenía un lazo con Zelgadis. Debería entonces cerciorarse.  
  
"Zelgadis..." Llamó mentalmente. Zelgadis apareció de inmediato, con el pequeño en brazos e hizo una profunda reverencia.  
  
"Necesito que cumplas una pequeña petición..."  
  
*******  
  
Xellos y Zelgadis aparecieron en el interior del castillo congelado de Dynast. El color negro y los detalles en blanco eran los colores predominantes del interior del castillo. Zelgadis sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, no sólo por el frío. Era la primera vez que se separaba del pequeño Ashura y aunque apenas habían sido unos minutos ya lo extrañaba.  
  
Siguió a Xellos por los enormes pasillos del castillo. Podía sentir que se acercaban más a la presencia misma de Dynast. Llegaron hasta dos enormes puertas de mármol negro, grabadas detalladamente con escenas de demonios. Xellos se volteó a mirarlo y Zelgadis devolvió una mirada serena.  
  
Las puertas se abrieron a voluntad de los visitantes y quedaron ante la presencia de Dynast. Al pie del masivo trono se encontraba Dynast Grausherra. Sus cabellos negrísimos, totalmente vestido de negro, con algunos detalles blancos. Sus ojos grises, cual si estuvieran congelados se posaron sobre los visitantes.  
  
"Juushinkan... ¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita?" Dijo en un tono lleno de sarcasmo. Grausherra no era un adepto de la presencia de Xellos.  
  
Xellos hizo una profunda reverencia, seguido por Zelgadis. En esos momentos Grausherra tenía arriba todas sus alertas mentales. Xellos no era cualquier emisario y eso no se debía sencillamente a que fuera el general- sacerdote del Ama de las Bestias. Se decía que Xellos tenía la preferencia de L-sama misma sobre los demás demonios.  
  
"Señor Dynast, mis más humildes saludos." Sonrió Xellos en una imitación de afabilidad.  
  
"El Ama de las Bestias me envía con una proposición que puede beneficiarles a ambos." Diciendo lo cual extendió la mano, haciendo aparecier un pergamino. Dynast Grausherra levitó el pergamino y sin tocarlo lo abrió y leyó. Un leve gesto de sorpresa se reflejó en aquellos ojos helados.  
  
"¿Cuál es la respuesta de Grausherra-sama?" Volvió a inquirir el sacerdote.  
  
El Señor Oscuro examinó por unos instántes a la figura que yacía inclinada tras Xellos. Al cabo de un rato asintió.  
  
"Me alegro de poder regresar con tan agradables noticias al Ama de las Bestias." Contestó Xellos con una sonrisa.  
  
"Puedes retirarte sacerdote." Le dijo en un tono frío.  
  
Xellos inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y desapareció por completo. Zelgadis quedó sólo ante la presencia de Dynast.  
  
"¿Eres el sacerdote del Hijo de Zelas?" Preguntó Dynast sin emoción alguna. Zelgadis no esperaba esa pregunta, no era que estuviera muy seguro de lo que era o la posición que ocupara entre los mazokus. Dudó un momento antes de responder.  
  
"Sólo soy la niñera del Hijo de Zelas..." Dijo un poco ruborizado.  
  
"No es eso lo que se comenta." Le replicó Dynast. "De todas formas... debes saber que carezco de mis usuales sirvientes."  
  
Zelgadis asintió, Xellos ya le había comentado al respecto antes de llegar aunque no le había dicho nada de qué consistía la ayuda que le brindaría a Grausherra.  
  
"Necesito que me traigas una órbita de poder que es de mi propiedad. A cambio de este favor de parte de Juu-oh, yo le haré otro favor." Zelgadis escuchó todas las indicaciones. Luego de tener todas las instrucciones desapareció de la presencia de Grausherra no sin antes hacer una profunda reverencia.  
  
"Zelas, espero que sepas lo que haces." Suspiró profundamente, había percibido claramente la esencia del caos que portaba Zelgadis y estaba casi seguro de que aquel demonio pronto los traicionaría.  
  
*******  
  
Tres días habían pasado desde que Zelgadis saliera del castillo helado de Dynast Grausherra y extrañaba angustiosamente al pequeño Ashura. Ahora se encontraba de regreso, frente a las puertas del salón privado de Dynast. Por alguna razón no había encontrado las dificultades que esperaba para conseguir la órbita de poder que ahora llevaba en su mano.  
  
La verdad se le había hecho demasiado fácil. Los actuales guardianes de la órbita no habían tenido tiempo siquiera de parpadear. Se sentía satisfecho y sintiendo el poder de aquella órbita negra en su mano se sentía mucho mejor, su poder era intoxicante.  
  
Las puertas del salón se abrieron y Zelgadis entró confiadamente e hizo una profunda reverencia.  
  
"Lord Dynast." Dijo extendiendo la mano y mostrando la órbita de poder. Dynast se acercó a la ex-quimera y tomó la órbita, desapareciéndola en un hueco dimensional. Se quedó observando a Zelgadis, quien todavía podía sentir el poder de la órbita en su cuerpo.  
  
La apariencia delicada de Zelgadis le había atraído en el momento en que lo vio entrar a su castillo con Xellos. El Ama de las Bestias le había pedido que probara la lealtad de Zelgadis por lo que le había solicitado ir y buscar la órbita que tan fácilmente pudo haber robado para sí mismo. Pero Zelgadis guardaba algo más y Zelas pensaba que quizás Dynast podría averiguar el secreto que ella no había podido descifrar acerca de Zelgadis. Esa, realmente, era la razón, aún cuando no se la hubiera comunicado abiertamente.  
  
"Zelgadis... ¿Te agradó la misión?" Preguntó Dynast con su natural frialdad.  
  
"Hai, Lord Dynast." Contestó Zel con una media sonrisa. Observó a Grausherra alejarse hasta quedar al pie de su masivo trono. Demasiado grande para su apariencia humana, pero perfecto para su apariencia demoniaca.  
  
"Sabes, Zelgadis..." Lo dijo en un tono que lo hizo estremecerse.  
  
"He notado que tu poder ahora está al mismo nivel que el de Juushinkan." Trató de observar alguna reacción de parte de Zelgadis, pero adicional a un leve gesto de incomodidad no pudo percibir nada en especial.  
  
"El Ama de las Bestias no necesita un sacerdote o general adicional, con Juushinkan es suficiente. Y ya que eres tan sólo la niñera del hijo de Zelas, me preguntaba si te agradaría aplicar para las vacantes que existen de este lado del mundo."  
  
Zelgadis palideció, sabía que aquella no era una simple petición. Dynast- sama era, de hecho, el más poderoso de los Señores Oscuros después de Phibrizo y rechazar una petición tan directa no era nada prudente. Trató de comunicarse directamente con Zelas, pero no obtuvo respuesta, podía sentir que lo escuchaba pero lo ignoraba deliberadamente. Seguidamente trató de comunicarse con Xellos.  
  
"Zel-kun... Juu-oh-sama me ha prohibido darte cualquier tipo de consejo al respecto. Debes decidir tú mismo." Esa fue la única respuesta de parte del sacerdote antes de que cortara la comunicación entre ambos.  
  
Dynast Grausherra lo observaba, había captado la comuicación entre Xellos y Zelgadis, además podía sentir que el temor se apoderaba del recién convertido mazoku. Sonrió para sus adentros pero entonces captó que Zelgadis se comunicaba con una tercera persona a la que no pudo identificar.  
  
Lo vio concentrarse y después de unos momentos se relajó. Una leve sonrisa subió a los labios de la ex-quimera e hizo una profunda reverencia. Esto lo intrigó muchísimo.  
  
"Lord Dynast... Sé que Zelas-sama no necesita un nuevo sacerdote o general, si fuera de su agrado cederme a su propiedad no tendría ningún problema en aceptar tan agradable proposición. Pero mientras no se llegue a un acuerdo, podría aceptar ocupar provisionalmente la posición que se me ofrece bajo una simple condición..."  
  
Grausherra lo observó con curiosidad e hizo un gesto para que Zelgadis continuara.  
  
"Es de su conocimiento que Zelas-sama, a pesar de la lealtad que le profeso, no es mi creadora. Extraño enormemente estar al lado de mi señor, Ashura-sama y estaría sumamente agradecido al Dynast si permitiera que el pequeño Ashura se quedara conmigo el tiempo que permanezca aquí." Zelgadis bajó la vista en espera de la respuesta de Dynast.  
  
Sí que era una proposición arriesgada, primeramente acababa de declarar abiertamente que Zelas no era su ama, aunque le profesara completa lealtad. Segundo, Zelas no estaría muy de acuerdo en que el pequeño Ashura lo acompañara al dominio del Rey Supremo.  
  
Dynast sonrió ampliamente. No sólo tendría a su servicio a un ser tan poderoso como Zelgadis, sino que tendría a su merced al propio hijo del Ama de las Bestias, eso le daba una posición ventajosa.  
  
"Creo que podemos arreglar esos detalles, Zelgadis." Contestó calmadamente.  
  
"Hai, Lord Dynast."  
  
*******  
  
Tienes mucha razón Mondbat, Zelgadis no está nada contento de haber sido convertido en mazoku. Pero si continúas leyendo podrás adivinar finalmente la suerte que correrá realmente Zel, así que espera un final mucho más feliz para la quimera.  
  
Fi-chan!!!!!!!!! No entiendo lo que me dices, jajajajaja, toy tontita, sigo en Chocolandia, el peque y yo seguimos en las mismas. Pero en fin, qué se le puede hacer? ¿Quieres algo de romance con tu pareja favorita? Estoy pensando en subir "Demon Child", obviamente, más trabajado.  
  
Karoru-chan, no me he olvidado del reto, espéralo que te llegará prontito. Tu page sigue estando fenomenal. Take care girl!!  
  
Bueno, ¿flamas?, ¿comentarios?, ¿sugerencias?, todo es bienvenido. Gracias por su apoyo a todos. ¡Ja ne, mina-san! 


	5. El Primer Regalo

*******  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
El Primer Regalo  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertencen a su creador. De ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando posesión alguna sobre ellos.  
  
Este fic contiene referencias Shounen ai. Zelgadis / ? Quedan advertidos.  
  
*******  
  
Zelas estaba fuera de sí, no podía permitir que Ashura visitara el castillo de Dynast, mucho menos que permaneciera en el. Era inconcebible. Mandó a llamar a Xellos, quien durante los días que Zelgadis había estado con Dynast había permanecido con el pequeño.  
  
Cuando el sacerdote entró al salón del Ama de las Bestias con el pequeño, este ya aparentaba unos cuatro años pero hablaba con mucha más claridad que lo que su forma representaba.  
  
"Xellos... Necesito que traigas a esa ex-quimera desquiciada de regreso a la isla. No voy a permitir que Ashura pase un sólo segundo con el maldito bastardo de Dynast." Hacía un gran esfuerzo por controlarse y Xellos lo estaba percibiendo. Mientras el Ama de las Bestias continuaba sus razonamientos a voz en cuello, el pequeño Ashura haló las ropas del sacerdote.  
  
"¿Ashura-sama?" Le preguntó curioso.  
  
El pequeño trepó por las ropas de Xellos hasta alcanzarlo al oído y le susurró. Xellos lo escuchó y asintió.  
  
"Ahh... Zelas-sama... El pequeño Ashura desea tener una palabra al respecto." Habló sonriente, aunque una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su nuca.  
  
Zelas se detuvo en sus gritos e incoherencias y miró al pequeño con curiosidad. Finalmente se sentó en su trono y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.  
  
El pequeño demonio así lo hizo, y para sorpresa de Zelas, trepó a sus piernas. De inmediato aquella esencia tan dulce a caos la llenó por completo. El pequeño sonrió complacido cuando Zelas inconscientemente lo estrechó entre sus brazos con aparente ternura.  
  
"Kaasan, quiero acompañar a Zelgadis, lo extraño mucho." Dijo con voz azucarada.  
  
"Ash-kun... No confío en Dynast Grausherra... sólo desea tener ventaja sobre nosostros." Le replicó Zelas mientras le acariciaba los blancos rizos.  
  
"Pero Kaasan, ¿no es tiempo que aprenda las artes de la guerra y la estrategia?, ¿quién mejor que Dynast Grausherra para aprender?... Además... puedo poner en práctica mis habilidades de espía y aprender algunos secretos." Zelas aspiró el perfume del caos que ahora se percibía fuertemente y sonrió mostrando los colmillos.  
  
El pequeño la imitó a la perfección y Zelas dejó escapar una risa siniestra.  
  
*******  
  
Zelgadis esperaba impaciente de pie al lado del trono de Grausherra, sabía que Xellos pronto llegaría con el pequeño Ashura. Dynast lo había tratado con cierta preferencia, o al menos eso le parecía. La realidad era que la personalidad de Dynast Grausherra era muy parecida a la de Zel. Callado y taciturno, una personalidad fría con un control extremo de las emociones. El cambio a las constantes explosiones de furia de Zelas y la sonrisa infuriante de Xellos era bienvenido.  
  
Finalmente Xellos cruzó las puertas que llevaban al salón de Dynast. El pequeño Ashura lo seguía de cerca. Ambos hicieron una profunda reverencia, pero en el momento en que Ashura atinó a ver a Zelgadis, se puso en pie y salió corriendo hacia los brazos del shaman, de un salto cayó sobre el pecho de Zel quien perdió el balance y se fue de espaldas.  
  
Xellos movió la cabeza en forma de reproche mientras que Dynast observaba curioso la escena. El pequeño demonio abrazaba a la ex-quimera y sonreía sin parar, el shaman quizás no sonreía ampliamente pero en sus ojos se traslucía la inmensa satisfacción que sentía de estar nuevamente al lado de Ashura.  
  
"Saludos, Dynast-sama." Dijo Xellos tratando de romper el hechizo de la escena.  
  
"Bienvenido Juushinkan." Le respondió Dynast con su habitual frialdad.  
  
"Ejem...." Xellos llamó la atención de Ash.  
  
El pequeño se puso en pie y se alisó las ropas. "Saludos Dynast-sama" e hizo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
"Bienvenido Ashura-san." Respondió amablemente Dynast.  
  
El pequeño se le quedó viendo con insistencia hasta que Zelgadis tuvo que recordarle que no era educado quedarse viendo a alguien directamente. El pequeño se ruborizó.  
  
"¿Sucede algo Ashura-san?" Le preguntó Dynast con su usual frialdad.  
  
El pequeño hizo un gesto nervioso y Dynast le indicó que se acercara. El pequeño Ashura, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, saltó sobre las piernas de Grausherra. Justo cuando el Rey Supremo iba a protestar por la acción del pequeño, la dulce esencia del caos lo embargó como una fuerte droga.  
  
"¿Podrías enseñarme a pelear, Grausherra-san?" Dijo en tono inocente el pequeño y se pegó al pecho de Dynast. "¿Por favor...?" Dynast había cerrado los ojos y parecía sumergido en un trance. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, no parecían tan congelados, sonrió.  
  
"Claro, ¿Ash-kun, cuándo deseas comenzar?"  
  
"¿Ahora mismo?" continuó pegado a su pecho. Dynast asintió y el pequeño saltó de su regazo y tomó la mano de Zelgadis dirigiéndolos a ambos hacia las afueras del castillo.  
  
Xellos, que había observado toda la escena, entreabrió sospechosamente los ojos.  
  
"Pequeño demonio..." susurró y desapareció en las sombras del castillo.  
  
*******  
  
Zelgadis y Ashura pasaron el resto del día de aprendices, o al menos Ashura de aprendiz y Zel haciendo las veces de oponente. Dynast parecía muy a gusto con sus dos invitados, aunque de hecho, eran tres. Xellos no se había retirado, Dynast no se lo había requerido. Desde una de las torres del castillo observaba a los tres mazoku combatir sobre el nevado jardín.  
  
Zelgadis se movía ágilmente mientras Ash intentaba conectar algunos golpes "mortales". Dynast le aconsejaba y mostraba cómo romper las defensas de Zelgadis. Xellos tenía una gran sospecha. Ashura era el hijo de Juu-oh- sama, pero había algo en él que aún no podía captar. No sabía si era el hecho de su aparente inocencia o el control que había ejercido frente a sus propios ojos sobre Zelas y Dynast sin mencionar la influencia que tenía sobre Zelgadis.  
  
"Dos Señores Oscuros atados a su pequeño dedo. Qué conveniente." Murmuró. Con Zelgadis la historia era diferente. El pequeño sí se mostraba como un verdadero crío, obedeciendo ciegamente a la ex-quimera, y sin embargo, a la vez, parecía controlarlo también. Tenía su completa y absoluta lealtad.  
  
De alguna forma iba a descubir el plan del pequeño demonio.  
  
*******  
  
Un mes había pasado desde que Zelgadis estuviera al servicio de Dynast. Todo ese tiempo Ashura, que ahora aparentaba tener seis años de edad, había permanecido con él. Xellos no había vuelto a aparecer a la vista de ninguno, pero Dynast sabía que rondaba el castillo de tiempo en tiempo. A pesar de no agradarle la presencia de Xellos, por alguna razón no le importaban las visitas.  
  
En ese tiempo también había nacido en Dynast un extraño apego a los dos visitantes, principalmente hacia Zelgadis. No había momento del día en que no estuviera con alguno de los dos. Incluso se había sorprendido al sentir que Zel buscaba también estar cerca suyo, no sólo en el plano físico, sino en el plano astral.  
  
Esa tarde los había sorprendido en la biblioteca, Ashura leyendo ávidamente algunos libros, mientras que Zelgadis, aburrido de la inactividad del pequeño, había decidido acurrucarse justo a su lado.  
  
No entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, sabía que de haber estado en otras circunstancias no habría permitido siquiera a sus propios sacerdotes o generales acercarse. Grau, Grou, Sherra y Norst siempre habían mantenido su distancia del frío Rey Supremo, pero ahora ninguno estaba. Inconscientemente su mano había ido a parar acariciando los cabellos de la figura que yacía con el torso en su regazo.  
  
Finalmente Ashura se cansó de leer y llamó la atención de Dynast.  
  
"Parece que Zel-kun es muy apegado a sus costumbres humanas aún." Comentó Dynast al ver que Zelgadis se había quedado dormido.  
  
Ashura sólo sonrió y le hizo un ademán a Dynast para que llevara a Zelgadis a su cuarto. Con mucho cuidado Grausherra tomó a la ex-quimera en brazos y *obedeció* al chico.  
  
Permitió que Dynast fuera adelante y cuando entró en la habitación donde usualmente dormían juntos él y Zelgadis cerró las puertas y se quedó fuera.  
  
"Hora de despertar Zel-kun." Murmuró y se escabulló a otra de las habitaciones al final del pasillo.  
  
Dynast Grausherra, frío Señor Oscuro de los mazoku, no salió esa noche de la habitación de la ex-quimera. A la mañana siguiente despertó en una habitación que no era la suya.  
  
*******  
  
"¿Dónde estoy?" Murmuró. No podía recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, era como si los recuerdos hubieran sido borrados de su memoria. Pero eso era imposible, no existía entre los demonios uno tan poderoso como para provocarle un lapso tan profundo. Seguramente recordaría durante el resto del día, por lo que alejó el pensamiento de inmediato, no era propio de un Señor Obscuro olvidar cosas.  
  
Miró a su alrededor y pronto descubrió la forma de Zelgadis apaciblemente dormido a su lado. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a la aparentemente frágil forma. En unos segundos estuvo vestido y se apareció donde sentía la marca astral de Ashura en el exterior del castillo.  
  
"Buenos días, Dy-kun." Sonrió el chico, cuyos cabellos ya alcanzaban la mitad de su espalda. La briza invernal azotaba contra su rostro dándole un color rosado a sus eternamente bronceadas mejillas.  
  
"Buenos días Ash-kun."  
  
"¿Vendrá Zelgadis a prácticar con nosotros hoy?" Preguntó con aparente inocencia.  
  
"¿Por qué no comenzamos a practicar mientras llega?" Respondió Dynast evitando la velada insinuación.  
  
"Bien." Y una maquiavélica sonrisa adornó los labios del chico.  
  
Comenzaron a practicar, pero con cada minuto la práctica se volvía algo más fuerte y antes de lo esperado, Dynast se encontraba simplemente tratando de bloquear las fuertes embestidas de Ashura. El chico era más fuerte de lo que Dynast jamás había imaginado.  
  
Mientras, Zel se había despertado y se encontraba observándolos prácticar sobre la nieve complacido.  
  
"¿Te rindes Grausherra-sama?" Preguntó el chico. Dynast no podía siquiera responderle, estaba perdiendo terreno rápidamente. Finalmente la espada de Dynast voló de sus manos producto de una estocada del joven demonio. En un rápido movimiento tuvo presionada contra su garganta la espada de su adversario.  
  
El chico, expertamente, fue moviéndose hasta quedar de espaldas a Dynast, con la suerte que el Señor Oscuro podía ver perfectamente a Zelgadis en uno de los balcones del palacio. Zel estaba fuertemente aferrado al borde del congelado balcón, observándo aterrado lo que sucedía. Zel conocía el potencial de Ashura, sólo bastaba con que Ashura así lo deseara y el metal común y corriente de la espada podía convertirse en el arma que enviaría a Dynast Grausherra de regreso a al caos de donde L-sama lo había formado.  
  
A pesar de saber que Dynast era otro Señor Obscuro, un demonio de alto rango, Zelgadis estaba preocupado. Conocía los planes de Ashura, o por decirlo de otra forma, de la entidad que se contenía en el cuerpo del pequeño demonio. Por unos instántes rogó haber hecho correctamente lo que su amo le había pedido la noche anterior.  
  
Ashura se inclinó lentamente hasta el oído de Dynast.  
  
"Dy-kun, ¿qué sientes?" Preguntó en un suspiro.  
  
"¿Nani?" Le dijo sin entender.  
  
"¿Puedes sentir el miedo de Zelgadis?" Le volvió a susurrar el chico.  
  
Sí, podía sentirlo, emanando en ondas hacia las dos figuras sobre la nieve.  
  
"Hai..." Contestó respetuosamente. No cabía duda alguna de que el chico era su superior.  
  
"¿Es dulce su miedo?" Le volvió a preguntar Ashura.  
  
Dynast se concentró, el miedo que sentía emanar de Zelgadis no era todo lo dulce que una vez hubiera saboreado cuando por primera vez estuvo en su castillo.  
  
Al sentirlo indeciso el chico continuó.  
  
"Te otorgaré un regalo, Dy-kun." Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Dynast, una leve corriente eléctrica recorrió su forma.  
  
"Presta atención Dy-kun, este regalo es de parte de L-sama misma, para que puedas sobrevivir." Y seguidamente quitó la espada del cuello de Dynast. El Rey Supremo observó cómo Zelgadis se relajaba y al momento percibió una dulce sensación, los sentimientos de alivio que emanaban de Zelgadis eran dulces a su percepción.  
  
"¡¡Zel-kun, acompañanos a practicar!!" Gritó el chico como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.  
  
Dynast no podía entender lo que sucedía. Realmente había estado a merced del chiquillo. Pero lo que más lo atormentaba era que sabía que Zelgadis emanaba emociones positivas y él las estaba disfrutando igual que si fueran negativas. Algo debía estar mal. Los demonios no podían disfrutar las *emociones positivas*, eran contra su naturaleza.  
  
"¿Qué me has hecho?" Preguntó confundido.  
  
El chico le dió una media sonrisa, mostrando un pequeño colmillo y sus ojos dorados refulgieron unos instántes.  
  
"Sólo te... estoy dando la oportunidad de sobrevivir cuando L-sama nivele la balanza entre los mazoku y los shinzoku." Dijo seriamente.  
  
"¿Quién eres?"  
  
El chico se le acercó al oído y le susurró unas palabras, Dynast abrió los ojos llenos de pánico pero no pudo siquiera articular una palabra, porque en el mismo instánte perdió el conocimiento.  
  
*******  
  
Aquí estoy de vuelta con este fic que me parece un poco oscuro, no sé por qué, pero creo que está medio complicado no?  
  
Mondbat, muchísimas gracias por tus reviews. Realmente me dan ánimos de continuar, ya que anda medio muerta esta sección.  
  
Fi-chan!!!!! ¿Dónde andas metida que no te he visto en estos días? ¿Ocupada? ejem, jajajaja, espero que sí.  
  
Bueno, ¿flamas?, ¿comentarios?, ¿sugerencias?, todo es bienvenido. Gracias por su apoyo a todos. ¡Ja ne, mina-san! 


	6. Recuerdos, Memorias y Pensamientos

*******  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
Recuerdos, Memorias y Pensamientos  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertencen a su creador. De ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando posesión alguna sobre ellos.  
  
Este fic contiene referencias Shounen ai. Zelgadis / ? Quedan advertidos.  
  
*******  
  
"¿Ash-san, qué sucede?" Preguntó Zel al ver al señor de los hielos sobre la nieve.  
  
"Ehh... ¿cómo saberlo?, quizás está cansado por la práctica." Dijo el chico fingiendo curiosidad.  
  
Zelgadis se limitó a levantar en brazos a Grausherra y llevarlo al interior del castillo. Entre las sombras una figura observaba la escena. Ashura miró directamente a Xellos entre las sombras y un leve destello de asombro se asomó a los ojos del sacerdote al saberse descubierto.  
  
¿Cómo era posible que el pequeño lo hubiera descubierto si estaba cubriendo totalmente su presencia? No pudo evitar tensarse cuando el pequeño Ahsura apareció a su lado de inmediato.  
  
"Xel-kun, ¿tienes noticias de Kasaan?" Preguntó aparentando completa inocencia.  
  
"¿Nani?" Xellos sintió la esencia del caos envolverlo suavemente con la cercanía del chico, aquella esencia que le hacía perder el sentido. Esta vez era como si la esencia tratara de seducirlo para que hiciera la voluntad del chico. Sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza bruscamente.  
  
"Iie, Ash-kun, todo está muy bien en la isla, Juu-oh-sama extraña tu presencia." Se inclinó respetuosamente.  
  
"Yare, yare, Xel-kun, ¿desde cuándo merezco tu respeto?" Preguntó el chico imitando el tono que tantas veces escuchara usar al sacerdote.  
  
Xellos lo observó con cierto recelo. "Tienes mi respeto desde que apareciste sobre el vientre de Juu-oh-sama." Le contestó impasible.  
  
"Pero merecerlo es diferente Xel-kun..." Dijo con su ya habitual sonrisa.  
  
"Así es." Por unos instántes el chico observó al sacerdote quien comenzaba a incomodarse, finalmente decidió romper el pesado silencio. "¿Vamos adentro, Xel-kun?, quisiera saber si Dy-kun ya está mejor."  
  
"Hai." Respondió Xellos entendiendo la orden que implicaba la petición del chico.  
  
*******  
  
"Zel-kun, ¿cómo está Dy-kun?" Preguntó el chico.  
  
"Aún no despierta. No entiendo qué le sucede." Contestó Zelgadis.  
  
"Ahh... Zel-kun..." Zelgadis volteó a verlo, el chico miraba al suelo en aparente timidez, pero Zel sabía más que eso, después de todo, era la niñera del pequeño.  
  
"¿Humm?" Levantó delicadamente una ceja.  
  
"Xel-kun guarda un secreto que debe olvidar... por el momento." Dijo el chico aún en aparente timidez.  
  
Zelgadis volteó ahora a ver a Xellos, quien estaba atónito por las palabras de Ashura. Zel asintió y se dirigió al sacerdote, quien estaba inmovilizado por el asombro.  
  
En el momento en que tocó el brazo del demonio, desaparecieron. Unos instántes más tarde aparecieron en el último nivel del castillo, donde las habitaciones eran más amplias. Xellos se soltó de inmediato de las manos del shaman. Trató de transportarse, pero nada. Zelgadis lo miraba tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Cerró los ojos momentaneamente y luego sonrió.  
  
"¿Qué hacías?" Preguntó Xellos confundido al presentir que Zel se había comunicado con alguien.  
  
"Ahh... sólo consultaba con Ash-kun cuál secreto es el que debes olvidar, no querrás que borre algo realmente importante." Le dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.  
  
Xellos trató de materializar su báculo, el cual le permitía aumentar su poder. Nada. Zelgadis, de alguna forma, había sellado la habitación, aunque no sus poderes, esos podía sentirlos.  
  
Comenzó a formar una esfera en sus manos y Zelgadis suspiró.  
  
"¿Quieres que lo haga de la forma difícil?" Comentó y con un gesto de su mano la esfera que comenzaba a formarse desapareció.  
  
"¡Kuso..!." Gruñó Xellos.  
  
Zelgadis pasó a su lado y se reclinó sobre la cama en el centro de la habitación con el peso sobre los codos en una forma casual. "No deseo pelear contigo Xel-kun, Ash-kun no desea dañarte, es sólo que el secreto que conoces aún no puedes utilizarlo, ni siquiera sabes toda la verdad."  
  
"Pero lo sabré ciertamente." Le replicó Xellos agresivamente.  
  
"No hagas esto más difícil..." Susurró Zel mientras extendía la mano hacia el sacerdote en un gesto de sujetar a Xellos pero sin alcanzarlo. Cerró la mano y la atrajo, con el movimiento Xellos sintió como si Zelgadis hubiera tomado la esencia misma de su poder y la estuviera separando de su cuerpo, dejándole únicamente suficiente fuerza vital para existir. Cayó de rodillas.  
  
Al dirigir su vista nuevamente a Zelgadis, notó con horror que en su mano Zel sujetaba un pequeño torbellino. Pudo reconocer que en efecto, Zelgadis había quitado gran parte de su poder. Zelgadis se deleitaba con el pequeño torbellino, moviéndolo en su mano y observándolo con detenimiento.  
  
"No hay necesidad de torturarte Xel-kun... no como lo hiciste hace algún tiempo atrás." Dijo sin aparente emoción.  
  
"Zelgadis... sólo eres una marioneta en manos del chico." Gruñó el sacerdote con indignación  
  
"Tú sabes que no es cualquier chico. Eso lo debes olvidar." Le contestó Zelgadis impasible.  
  
Xellos trató de comunicarse con el Ama de las Bestias, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza para alcanzarla.  
  
"La Señora de las Pesadillas te trata con preferencia sobre los Señores Oscuros, Xellos-san. Entiendo por qué. Eres muy poderoso, más que un Señor Oscuro, y sin embargo nunca te has revelado contra ellos, ni siquiera contra Juu-oh. A pesar de ser un mazoku, no has olvidado el objetivo principal de tu existencia como lo han hecho los demás."  
  
Xellos continuaba de rodillas, Zel hablaba con la sabiduría de L-sama misma. Y sus ojos azules refulgían levemente con un destello dorado. El perfume del caos se volvía cada vez más fuerte dentro de la habitación.  
  
"Se ha creado un desbalance entre los mazoku y los shinzoku. Los mazoku sólo buscan el caos, los shinzoku buscaban el orden. Pero ahora no quedan muchos shinzoku para balancear el otro lado, Valgaarv destruyó practicamente a los últimos que quedaban."  
  
"Es la naturaleza de los mazoku destruir, regresar el mundo al caos de donde vino." Respondió Xellos débilmente, observándo con intensidad el torbellino que se balanceaba en la mano de Zelgadis  
  
"Su naturaleza es sólo para ayudarlos a cumplir su propósito. Pero ahora lo han olvidado, todos excepto tú, Juushinkan. Por eso L-sama te estima tanto." Volvió a responder el shaman, notando la mirada del sacerdote.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que desea hacer L-sama para corregir el desbalance?" Preguntó en aparente derrota.  
  
"Los mazoku no son necesario sin la existencia de los shinzoku. Sólo viven algunos shinzoku... hay que balancear los números y el poder. Por lo demás, los humanos están perfectamente balanceados entre sí mismos." Dijo con más suavidad.  
  
"¿Ashura destruirá a los mazoku?" Zelgadis no respondió de inmediato.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu..." Y permitió que el torbellino escapara de su mano y regresara a Xellos.  
  
"Tú estás balanceado en tí mismo, Xellos-san, no te sucederá nada." Trató de asegurarle el shaman.  
  
"No tocarás a Juu-oh..." Lo desafió el sacerdote poniéndose en pie al sentir que su poder regresaba.  
  
"No puedes hacer nada Xellos-san. Ahora vamos a trabajar con ese secreto..." Concluyó finalmente Zelgadis llamándolo a su lado.  
  
Contra su voluntad Xellos se dirigió hasta la cama y se sentó al lado del shaman, quien lo empujó suavemente sobre las almohadas. De la misma forma que Xellos había ejercido control sobre Zelgadis así Zel lo dominaba ahora y el pánico que sintió la ex-quimera en esos momentos no era nada comparado con el pánico que sentía el sacerdote. Zelgadis lo desvistió sin ninguna dificultad.  
  
Un fuerte rubor se reflejó en el rostro del sacerdote, más por la verguenza de no poder hacer nada que por la situación misma. Los sentimientos de Xellos se mezclaban rapidamente dejándolo completamente confundido. Se debatía entre los pocos sentimientos que tenía hacia Zelgadis, su lealtad al Ama de las Bestias y la invasión a la que pensaba sería sometido en pocos segundos.  
  
"No hay necesidad de que hagas esto Zel." Murmuró con voz temblorosa.  
  
"Órdenes son órdenes, Xel-kun, tú lo sabes mejor que ninguno." Y los ojos de Zelgadis refulgieron con una luz dorada. La esencia del caos lo envolvió en un aura visible. Zelgadis refulgía con la luz dorada que tantas veces había sentido cada vez que trataba de entrar a los pensamientos del shaman. Vio con aprehensión cómo el shaman se inclinaba sobre él. Finalmente Xellos reconoció la esencia que tantas veces había escapado a su escrutinio.  
  
"¡¡L-sama!!" Y los labios de Zelgadis sellaron los suyos hundiéndolo en un negro abismo.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos sentía estar acurrucado, todo a su alrededor era obscuridad.  
  
"¿Dónde estoy?" Su voz resonó como un eco en la obscuridad.  
  
"En tu memoria..."  
  
Reconoció la voz de inmediato y levantó la vista bruscamente. El movimiento lo dejó un tanto mareado.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó enojado.  
  
"Pensé que era algo obvio, busco el recuerdo que debes olvidar..."  
  
Xellos trató de levantarse pero no tenía tantas fuerzas como pensaba.  
  
"Kuso..."  
  
Zelgadis le devolvió una mirada curiosa. "Sabes que es poco usual escucharte maldecir y desde que llegué a la isla de Wolfpack te he escuchado hacerlo ya varias veces... me pregunto por qué." Zelgadis sostenía una esfera de cristal en cada mano.  
  
"¿Son mis recuerdos?" Preguntó el sacerdote.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Entonces estas husmeando en mis recuerdos." Declaró con enojo.  
  
"Ahh... no es que quiera hacerlo, pero entonces... ¿cómo se supone que encontraré el recuerdo que debo cambiar si no los observo?"  
  
"Tengo más de mil años Zel, podrías pasar una eternidad buscando el que necesitas." Sonrió el sacerdote.  
  
"Probablemente, pero aquí no hay tiempo, podría pasar una eternidad y no importaría. Descubriría todos tus secretos, vería todas tus memorias, hasta aprendería cosas sorprendentes, no lo crees...?" Sonrió ante la mirada agresiva que le dirigía el sacerdote.  
  
"Sin embargo... podrías facilitarme las cosas. Es la primera vez que estoy en la memoria de alguien yo solo, podría cometer errores si no tengo ayuda..."  
  
"¿Tú solo? ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda al pequeño demonio?" Contestó sarcásticamente. Y se preguntó confundido cuándo Zel había estado en la memoria de alguien.  
  
"Ash-kun ya me ha ayudado lo suficiente, proveyéndome el poder necesario para llegar hasta aquí... Sin su ayuda estaría perdido en tu retorcida mente..." Comentó.  
  
"Umhh... retorcida." Sonrió maléficamente. Trató de levantarse nuevamente.  
  
"¿Por qué no puedo moverme Zel-kun?" Preguntó añadiendo un tono venenoso al final. "Es un área muy delicada Xel-kun, tantas esferas, tan frágiles, no quiero arriesgarme..."  
  
"Qué obediente Zelgadis-san." Se burló.  
  
"¿Cómo desobedecer a L-sama...?" Sonrió. "Umhh... este recuerdo es muy extenso... la guerra de los demonios... En verdad fue muy sangrienta..." dijo un poco sorprendido. Xellos no pudo evitar recordar la guerra de los demonios, tampoco escapó a su consciencia que Zelgadis estaba obedeciéndo órdenes de L-sama.  
  
"Sí, mucho." Contestó el sacerdote. Al hacerlo la esfera se iluminó momentáneamente, lo que atrajo la atención de Zelgadis. Colocó la esfera en su lugar y continuó examinando algunas de las esferas que flotaban en el negro espacio.  
  
Algunas de las esferas brillaron levemente y el sacerdote comenzó a reir quedamente. Zelgadis atrajo las esferas que se habían movido y las examinó sin decir palabra.  
  
"Xellos... cuando me... Ah... cuando me fuiste a buscar a la posada... por qué..." Apenas podía articular las palabras.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." Sonrió el demonio desde su posición. Zelgadis atrajo otras esferas.  
  
"Si hubieras sabido el plan de L-sama conmigo y con Ash-kun... ¿lo hubieras hecho de todas formas...?" Le preguntó Zelgadis con un hilo de voz.  
  
Xellos no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Zelgadis le había contado acerca de los planes de L-sama, y naturalmente, en la forma que había sido descubierto por Ashura. L-sama y Ashura, ese debía ser el secreto. Si Zelgadis estaba investido con el poder de L-sama, y Ashura había sido quien lo había investido con ese poder... entonces ambos debían ser la misma persona. Imposible, L-sama no podía ser contenida en un cuerpo, ya lo había visto con sus propios ojos cuando Lina completó el hechizo del Giga- slave.  
  
Lina había sido tomada y en su lugar había quedado L-sama con la forma de Lina. Debía haber otra explicación. Ashura era el hijo de Zelas, seguramente la Señora de las Pesadillas la había utilizado de alguna forma, pero ¿cómo? Y Zelgadis, esa también era otra pieza que no debía dejar fuera. Zelgadis era más poderoso que el Caballero de Ceified mismo, tenía más poder que Ceified y Shabrinigdo, podía sentirlo ahora. Y la luz que lo rodeaba era casi L-sama misma. Un pulsante dolor comenzaba a dejarse sentir dentro de la cabeza del sacerdote.  
  
"Ajá..." Comentó triunfante Zelgadis. Esto distrajo los pensamientos de Xellos y pudo ver que frente a Zel flotaban varias esferas y que mientras las examinaba sonreía. Zelgadis había descubierto rapidamente que cada vez que Xellos recordaba algún suceso, la correspondiente esfera emitía algo de energía. Por lo que si lograba hacer que Xellos recordara lo que necesitaba borrar, sería fácil encontrar las esferas correctas.  
  
"Kuso..." Susurró entre dientes.  
  
"Gracias por la ayuda Xel-kun... Hora de partir..." Y sin decir más, Xellos sintió la obscuridad envolverlo nuevamente.  
  
*******  
  
Mondbat, ¿ya te dije muchísimas gracias por tus reviews? ¡¡Arigato gozaimasu!! =) Qué bueno que te continúa gustando mi fic. Zelgadis es uno de mis favoritos, después de Xellos claro está. Y qué mejor para mí que tenerlos a los dos juntos. Por suerte sólo son alusiones de shounen-ai y al fin y al cabo Zelgadis está protegido por L-sama, no hay nada que ella no pueda arreglar cierto?  
  
Rinita Inverse, como va a ser posible que no te guste Zel como protagonista? Es el personaje con más conflictos internos que existe en Slayers. Todos los demás saben perfectamente qué son menos él y no acepta lo que tiene enfrente de sus narices por querer ser "más lindo". Pero en fin, se ve bien haciéndo algo más que quejarse de su apariencia, ne? ¡Qué bueno que te gusta el fic! Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review y por tus líneas de apoyo. Espero que este capítulo haya salido con la rapidez que quieres, jajajaja.  
  
Fi-chan!!!!! Saca tiempo para escribir, no te quiero ver flojeando. Así que a trabajar, no me hagas usar el látigo de X/A. Jajajaja, son bromas Fi-chan. Ya sé que estás ocupadita, pero ahora tienes tiempo, así que... a escribir.  
  
Oigan, y nadie tiene nada que decir de Ash-kun? ¿Ni siquiera que es lindo? Jajajaja, siquiera dejenme caer una línea y me dicen cómo le va al personaje, please!!!  
  
Bueno, ¿flamas?, ¿comentarios?, ¿sugerencias?, todo es bienvenido. Gracias por su apoyo a todos. ¡Ja ne, mina-san! 


	7. Crecí

*******  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
Crecí  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertencen a su creador. De ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando posesión alguna sobre ellos.  
  
Este fic contiene referencias Shounen ai. Zelgadis / ? Quedan advertidos.  
  
*******  
  
Zelgadis observó al sacerdote que se encontraba sumido en la inconsciencia. Lo vistió nuevamente y se comunicó con Ashura. El chico aún se encontraba en la mente de Dynast, que era mucho más extensa que la de Xellos.  
  
"¿Ash-san, aún estás en la memoria de Dynast?" Le reprendió la ex-quimera.  
  
"Ahh... Zel-kun, es mejor que sentarse en la biblioteca." Zelgadis suspiró.  
  
"No debes estar tanto tiempo allá adentro. Si ya terminaste con los recuerdos que debías cambiar, es mejor que regreses." Le advirtió Zelgadis.  
  
"Bien, bien, estaré de regreso en un momento. ¿Cómo te fue con los recuerdos de Juushinkan?" Preguntó curioso.  
  
"Tardé un poco en captar la forma de hacerlo, pero ya no hay problema." Comentó Zel. "Debo llevarlo afuera para coordinar las nuevas memorias con experiencias reales." Dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
"Aprendes rápido... Bien Zel-kun, que te diviertas." Y cerraron la comunicación.  
  
Zelgadis tomó a Xellos y se teleportó a la nieve dejando al sacerdote sobre ella y comenzó a crear masivas explosiones en diferentes puntos del paisaje, cual si se hubiera llevado una batalla. Finalmente creó una débil bola de fuego en su mano y la dirigió al demonio. Apenas le causó daño, sólo el suficiente para dar la impresión de que había derribado al sacerdote.  
  
Se inclinó y lo sacudió levemente.  
  
"¿Xellos, daijabou?" Le dijo con aparente preocupación. Xellos tardó un poco en reaccionar.  
  
"¿Nani?" Surgió la respuesta del confundido Xellos.  
  
"Baka... pensé que realmente te había lastimado." Dijo Zel con un gruñido y levantándose con evidente disgusto.  
  
"¿Qué sucedió?" El sacerdote estaba completamente confundido.  
  
"Ummhh... la próxima vez no juegues conmigo." Y sin decir más se alejó del sacerdote. Quien al mirar a su alrededor reconoció lo que usualmente eran los efectos de hacer enojar a Zelgadis. Más específicamente, de haber tratado de besarlo nuevamente.  
  
"Kuso..." Y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la nieve con un suspiro.  
  
*******  
  
Dynast se despertó y se halló en la biblioteca, en uno de los sillones. Al tratar de levantarse se percató de que Ash estaba en su regazo, aparentemente dormido.  
  
"¿Ash-kun?" Preguntó el príncipe de los hielos.  
  
"¿Nani?" Dijo el chico fingiendo sorpresa. Dynast Grausherra le acarició los cabellos en un aparente gesto paternal. Pero al momento su mano detuvo la caricia al sentir una presencia adicional en su castillo, una que le era conocida y no muy agradable. El chico también pudo sentirlo, y sonrió para sus adentros.  
  
El aire se desplazó formando brillos azules y condensando diminutas gotas de agua. Una silueta, aparentemente formada por agua se fue haciendo más visible. Finalmente tomó más cuerpo y ante Dynast y Ash apareció una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos, marinos. En el momento en que los divisó el encanto de mujer desapareció dando lugar a una expresión infantil.  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡Dy-kun!!!!!!" Chilló la recién llegada. Dynast suspiró molesto.  
  
"Saludos Dolphin." Dijo sin remedio.  
  
"Dy-kun, ¿no crees que hace demasiado frío en tu castillo?" Continuó haciendo como si temblara.  
  
"Estamos en plena zona invernal Dolphin..." Replicó sin inmutarse demasiado.  
  
"¿En verdad?" Le preguntó genuinamente sorprendida.  
  
"Sí."  
  
La recién llegada fijó su mirada en el chico al lado de Dynast.  
  
"Ohhh.... pero qué hermoso bebé... Me lo puedo comer?" Dijo con una mirada feroz.  
  
"¡Ja!, ni siquiera creo que puedas alcanzarme." Respondió Ashura sacando la lengua.  
  
Dolphin se mostró indignada, pero una sonrisa demente se asomó a sus labios. "¿Quieres ver si puedo alcanzarte?"  
  
"Quiero ver que lo intentes." Y dicho esto el chico desapareció. Dolphin comenzó a reir como una desquiciada.  
  
"Si te alcanzo te voy a comer pequeño helado." Dirigió una rápida mirada a Dynast. "Comeré helado de niño Dy-kun." Dijo en su tono más angelical y desapareció. Dynast se limitó a un profundo suspiro, al menos no tendría que interactuar con Dolphin por un buen rato y se dirigió al salón del trono.  
  
Xellos, aún tirado sobre la nieve, pudo ver dos figuras corriendo sobre la nieve. Como dos niños, sólo que una parecía más la silueta de una mujer. La reconoció de inmediato.  
  
"Dolphin... ¿Qué hace aquí?" Se preguntó sorprendido, en un instante apareció flotando al lado donde ambos se habían detenido a lanzarse bolas de nieve.  
  
"¡¡¡Xelly!!!" Gritó Dolphin al verlo y cruzó una rápida mirada con Ash en la cual intercambiaron un sólo pensamiento. De repente Xellos se encontró siendo el blanco de las descomunales bolas de nieve que Dolphin y Ash aventaban en su dirección. En un instante quedó sumergido en la nieve.  
  
*******  
  
Zelgadis se había cansado de esperar a Ash en su habitación, por lo que verificó en qué parte del palacio se encontraba y se sorprendió de encontrar otra presencia en el castillo, de inmediato se dirigió a donde se en contraba el chico.  
  
"¿Xellos?" Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando descubrió que Ash y Dolphin hacían un muñeco de nieve con la forma del sacerdote, o mejor dicho, con el sacerdote adentro.  
  
"Ahh... Hola Zel-kun... ¿Buen día para hacer muñecos de nieve no?" Le respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
"O para ser convertido en uno." Añadió el shaman cruzando los brazos. Xellos continuó sonriendo mientras Dolphin y Ash continuaban apilando nieve a su alrededor.  
  
"Zel-kun!! ¿Quieres jugar?" Preguntó el chico.  
  
"Ahh, no Ash-san, no me agrada mucho la nieve, al menos no de esa forma." Le respondió Zel.  
  
Dolphin finalmente dejó de apilar nieve sobre Xellos y se fijó en el recién llegado. La brisa congelada trajo a ella la esencia del caos que reconoció de inmediato. Sus ojos se abrieron ilusionados y se abalanzó sobre Zelgadis.  
  
"Woooa..." Fue lo único que pudo decir Zel antes de caer sobre la nieve con Dolphin sobre él.  
  
"Zel-kun, esta es Deep Sea Dolphin-sama." Le comentó Ash con su feroz sonrisa.  
  
"Saludos Dolphin-sama." Susurró Zelgadis un poco aturdido. Dolphin sonrió ampliamente.  
  
"Acabo de encontrar el caos." Dijo alegremente.  
  
Xellos se mostró visiblemente sorprendido. Dolphin había reconocido en un segundo lo que a él le había costado tiempo. Caos... ese era el perfume que el shaman y el chico emanaban siempre que estaba cerca de ellos, por alguna razón le comenzó a doler la cabeza y Ashura le dio una mirada de soslayo.  
  
Zelgadis se levantó de la nieve con Dolphin colgada de su cuello como una chiquilla.  
  
"¿Dolphin-sama?" Llamó Ashura. "Estás estrangulando a mi nana."  
  
"Yo lo encontré, es mio." Y se pegaba más al asustado shaman.  
  
Ashura y Xellos se miraron nerviosos, iba a ser difícil quitarle de encima a Deep Sea Dolphin, la tercera y lunática Señora Oscura bajo las órdenes de Shabrinigdo.  
  
"¿Tienes cita para esta noche?" Le preguntó la Señora Obscura con una sonrisa que mostró todos y cada uno de sus blancos y afilados colmillos.  
  
*******  
  
La poca luz que iluminaba el día en las nórdicas tierras del Rey Supremo comenzó a desaparecer para dar paso a la noche. Zelgadis había descubierto que era muy difícil moverse con una Señora Obscura pegada todo el día a su forma. Ashura había tratado de desviar la atención de la mujer y casi lo había logrado, pero al final la desquiciada siempre regresaba a Zel.  
  
Xellos se encontraba en el grupo, por alguna razón Dynast no le había pedido que se fuera, de hecho, era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Xellos estaba con ellos, toda su atención estaba fija en Ashura y en Zelgadis.  
  
"¿Dolphin, cuándo vas a regresar a tus dominios?" Preguntó fastidiado Dynast.  
  
"Dy-kunnnnn... ¿no quieres que me quede?" Dijo haciendo un puchero y poniendo los ojos muy grandes y llorosos. Dynast se limitó a un profundo suspiro. "Por favor Dy-kun, me voy a portar bien, por favorrrr."  
  
Todos incluyendo Dynast sudaron la gota gorda cuando Dolphin se abalanzó sobre Ha-ou y se abrazó de su cintura, mientras un río de lágrimas brotaba de sus ojos.  
  
"Ahh... está bien, está bien, pero deja de llorar." Le dijo algo incómodo y tratando de destrabar a la mazoku de su cintura.  
  
"Eres tannnn lindo Dy-kun." Le dijo con su tono más angelical y aniñado. "¿Y puedo quedarme con Zel-kun?"  
  
"Nooo." Esta vez fue Zelgadis quien había respondido. Dolphin se volvió a pegar a Zelgadis sin hacer caso a sus vehementes intentos por alejarse de ella.  
  
Xellos no pudo menos que sonreir ante la escena ya que Zelgadis tenía una expresión desesperada. Por un momento Zel pareció sumergirse en una especie de trance, de eso Xellos pudo percatarse. Finalmente el rostro del shaman cambió y sin más se despidió de todos diciendo que ya era hora de dormir, arrastrando con él a la señora de las profundidades. Ashura se acercó a Dynast y de inmediato se sentó en su regazo, al parecer el Rey Supremo disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con el niño.  
  
Xellos no pudo menos que quedarse pensativo. Desde que llevara a Zelgadis ante la presencia de Zelas las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo. Le era extraño que Zelgadis aún no se quejara por haber sido obligado a permanecer en la isla de Wolfpack, mucho menos de haber sido convertido en demonio por el pequeño. Le era extraño que obedeciera a Zelas y que obedeciera a Ashura. Simplemente no lo entendía. Zelgadis no era el tipo de personalidad que se dejara dominar por nadie y eso él lo sabía mejor que ninguno porque ya lo había intentado en varias ocasiones. Entonces, ¿qué le había pasado al Zel que conocía y que hubiera intentado destruirlo en el momento mismo en que recordara lo que el sacerdote le había hecho?  
  
Suspiró profundamente y decidió en esos momentos hacerle una visita al grupo de Lina y ver cómo iban las cosas. Así tal vez tendría un descanso de todo aquel ambiente que de cierta forma lo comenzaba a incomodar, especialmente porque había algo que sabía que no podía recordar. Era como una memoria que se le escapaba cada vez que intentaba alcanzarla y le provocaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza.  
  
*******  
  
Apareció cerca de un mesón. Podía sentir el aura de los integrantes del grupo, especialmente la de Lina. La hechicera y la princesa dormían en una habitación mientras que Gourry dormía en la habitación contigua. Hizo un leve puchero, no esperaba que estuvieran dormidos tan temprano. Estuvo unos minutos flotando afuera de la ventana de la habitación de Lina. Luego de un rato decidió visitar a su dragona preferida y de paso ver cómo iba el dragón antiguo a su cuidado.  
  
Apareció justo fuera de la ventana del cuarto de Filia. Su sonrisa volvió a desaparecer cuando pudo comprobar que la dragona estaba completamente dormida. Se proyecto hacia el interior del cuarto del pequeño Valteria.  
  
"Ahh... finalmente una distracción." Sonrió mientras se teleportaba justo al lado de la cuna del infante.  
  
*******  
  
Era muy de mañana cuando una esbelta figura se deslizó fuera de la enorme habitación en el castillo helado del Rey Supremo. Se deslizó con gracia felina por los pasillos vacíos, sus largos cabellos plateados ondulando a sus espaldas.  
  
De la noche a la mañana el pequeño Ashura había crecido el equivalente a seis años o al menos eso aparentaba, todo un jovencito de 12 años. Ahora su estatura era casi la misma que Zel y sus cabellos caían en hermosos bucles hasta su cintura. Se escurrió hasta llegar a una de las torres del palacio donde el viento azotaba inclemente y el frío era más intenso. Sonrió mostrando sin querer uno de sus afilados caninos.  
  
Se estiró suavemente, sin preocuparse por el helado ambiente y mientras lo hacía una masiva forma de luz cubrió la torre, extendiéndo sus fulgurantes brazos hacia el cielo. En un segundo la luz volvió a desaparecer.  
  
"Ummhh... qué bueno es estirarse un poco en las mañanas." Sonrió nuevamente. "Me gustaría ver la cara de Dynast cuando vea cuánto he crecido, pero supongo que será mejor que despierte a Zel." Y diciéndo esto, Ashura regresó por el mismo camino que había tomado hacia la torre.  
  
*******  
  
Mondbat, ciertamente, quien pudiera tener a los Señores Oscuros así, ahhh..... jajajajaja, pues claro que nosotros los que escribimos fanfics, jajajajajajajajaja, ejem... estoy algo baja de azúcar, jajajajaja y metida en chocolandia, es algo cansón el trabajo, no me hagas caso. Espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado, Ash-kun comienza a mostrar un poco más de su poder, pero sólo a los lectores. Y con respecto a Zelgadis, claro que Ash no se va a meter con él, es su nana después de todo, quien le dio su primera probadita de... estem... bueno... ya sabes... lo que comen los mazoku, pues Zelas no fue, jajajajaja. Espero al final no confundirlos con mis explicaciones. (Lindos los adornitos, thanx!!)  
  
Rinita Inverse, gracias por estar al pendiente. Tienes razón con lo de la cura de Zel, a mí también me agrada más cuando no está metido buscando su cura. (Así fue como lo hice ver también en "El Toque Mágico", porque la verdad yo creo que no encontrará su cura hasta que no aprenda a que hay cosas que valen más que buscar ser "perfectos" ante nuestros propios ojos para sentirnos bien con los demás. Pero ya eso es madera de otro árbol. Gracias, muchísimas gracias, arigato gozaimazu!!  
  
Fi-chan!! Karoru-chan!! Se les quiere de gratis condenadas, ya sé que están ocupaditas, pero ni importa. Se me cuidan mucho.  
  
Bueno, ¿flamas?, ¿comentarios?, ¿sugerencias?, todo es bienvenido. Gracias por su apoyo a todos. ¡Ja ne, mina-san! 


	8. ¡Vamos a Ver a Kaasan!

*******  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
¡Vamos a Ver a Kaasan!  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertencen a su creador. De ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando posesión alguna sobre ellos.  
  
Este fic contiene referencias Shounen ai. Zelgadis / ? Quedan advertidos.  
  
*******  
  
Ashura asomó la cabeza dentro del cuarto de Zelgadis. Sobre la cama pudo ver la figura de Dolphin enredada entre las sábanas pero Zel no estaba por ninguna parte.  
  
"¿Zel...?" Llamó casi en un susurro.  
  
Trató de escudriñar los alrededores pero a simple vista no pudo descubrir nada. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, echándole un vistazo al plano astral. Sonrió, Zel estaba en la habitación de Dynast. Salió sin hacer ruido y se teleportó directamente al cuarto de Dynast. Buscó nuevamente, pero sólo vio a Dynast sobre la inmensa cama. Se concentró un poco más y justo al lado de la cama pudo sentir la marca astral de Zelgadis.  
  
Se acercó y tocó el aire donde sentía la forma astral del shaman, de inmediato apareció la forma física de Zel flotando levemente más arriba del suelo. Ashura sonrió y sujetándolo suavemente se teleportó en la misma habitación donde Zel había borrado los recuerdos del sacerdote de Juu-oh.  
  
Lo dejó sobre la cama para luego saltar alegremente al lado de la forma dormida. Zelgadis despertó de inmediato.  
  
"¡ASH!" Gritó Zel un tanto confundido.  
  
"Ne, Zel-kun, no tienes que gritar tan fuerte." Sonrió el jovencito.  
  
Zelgadis observó al pequeño de Zelas que obviamente ya no era tan pequeño.  
  
"¿Qué... qué te sucedió?" Le preguntó algo confundido mientras alargaba una mano y tocaba los largos cabellos color plata. El joven se encogió de hombros.  
  
"Crecí." Fue la respuesta, mientras se acurrucaba al lado del shaman.  
  
Zelgadis ya sabía que la forma física de Ashura no importaba mucho, le echó un leve vistazo al plano astral y pudo corroborar que aunque la forma del joven continuaba siendo la misma, ahora era más densa, lo que suponía un aumento en sus poderes. En otras palabras, había crecido. Suspiró cansadamente. Ashura no dejaba de sorprenderlo, a veces simplemente se comportaba como el pequeño recién nacido que cargara por primera vez en sus brazos y otras se comportaba con una sabiduría más allá del tiempo.  
  
Zelgadis conocía el secreto de Ashura, por eso trataba de asimilar los cambios en el momento en que aparecían, pero no podía evitar sorprenderse. Cerró los ojos nuevamente permitiéndose el sueño humano al cual todavía estaba tan aferrado mientras dejaba que el joven descansara la cabeza sobre su pecho como soliera hacerlo cuando era un crio.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos había regresado al castillo del Rey Supremo, la noche no había resultado como le hubiera gustado, el pequeño Valteria no le temía en lo absoluto y tampoco era esa su intención. Pero ni siquiera había logrado hacer enojar al pequeño dragón contra su persona, sólo había obtenido sentimientos positivos.  
  
Se deslizó silencioso por el pasillo, deteniéndose brevemente frente a la recámara de Dynast y luego frente a la de Zelgadis. En ninguna de las dos pudo sentir al shaman o al pequeño de Zelas. Tanteó las marcas astrales y los encontró en los niveles más altos del castillo, teleportándose de inmediato.  
  
Apareció sobre las figuras dormidas y las observó unos segundos. Se sorprendió al reconocer que en efecto, Ashura era el joven que dormía sobre el pecho del shaman. Los rostros dormidos tenían la misma expresión apacible. La misma leve sonrisa. El sacerdote se acercó un poco más, tratando de establecer las similitudes de ambos.  
  
Ahora que lo meditaba detenidamente, Zelgadis y Ashura tenían la misma forma esbelta y graciosa. Con ambos rostros tan juntos podía jurar que Ashura era una versión más joven de Zelgadis, de no haber sido por el color bronceado de la piel de Ashura y el cabello plateado que tanto le recordaban a Juu-ou.  
  
Se sorprendió sobremanera cuando aquellos ojos dorados se posaron sobre los suyos, los ojos felinos de Ashura. El joven sonrió levemente, luego extendió su mano hacia el sacerdote tomándolo de la mano. Trató de oponerse a la fuerza que lo atraía hacia la cama, pero ahora que la forma de Ashura representaba más edad y su poder había aumentado considerablemente no pudo menos que dejarse llevar.  
  
Cayó al lado del joven demonio, moviendo la cama ligeramente con su peso. Zelgadis murmuró entre sueños pero quedó dormido rápidamente. Ashura no levantó la cabeza del pecho del shaman.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que te tiene preocupado Xel-kun?" Le susurró Ashura.  
  
"Yare... yare... Ash-kun, sore wa himitsu desu..." Sonrió el sacerdote.  
  
"Yo sé lo que te preocupa Xel-kun." Dijo Ashura volteándose para mirar al sacerdote. Xellos no pudo menos que sentirse un poco incómodo bajo aquella mirada de oro. Pero la incomodidad duró muy poco cuando comenzó a sentir que el caótico perfume del chico lo envolvía. Cerró los ojos placenteramente y sin quererlo se acurrucó más cerca. Ashura sonrió complacido.  
  
"¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitar a mi Kaasan hoy Xel-kun?" Le susurró suavemente.  
  
"Mmhhh..." Fue la adormilada respuesta, sentía que su conciencia estaba siendo envuelta en aquella exquisita fragancia, como una fuerza que lo manipulaba a voluntad. Trató de zafarse, pero sólo consiguió un débil intento. Ashura podía sentir que Xellos se resistía.  
  
"Kaasan tiene un buen sirviente..." Susurró al oído del sacerdote mientras quitaba algunos mechones púrpuras de sus ojos cerrados. "Y no seré yo quien destruya eso." Se volteó hacia Zelgadis, recostando nuevamente la cabeza y tirando del brazo de Xellos hasta sentirlo sobre sus hombros. De inmediato el perfume se esfumó y Xellos abrió los ojos sobresaltado.  
  
No se movió. De momento ya no sentía aquella presencia que lo había tratado de manipular, de momento se sentía seguro y protegido, como nunca en toda su existencia. Ni siquiera Zelas lo hacía sentir de esa forma. ¿Sería así como Zelgadis se sentía al lado de Ashura? Dio un hondo suspiro y se dejó ir en aquella seguridad tan diferente a la fuerza que lo había tratado de controlar unos segundos atrás.  
  
*******  
  
La mañana pasó lentamente mientras el gélido viento azotaba el castillo en una fuerte tormenta. Dynast se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo tranquilamente uno de sus libros mientras Dolphin se entretenía contando las páginas de un enorme volúmen. Por alguna razón ninguno de los dos recordaba ni al sacerdote, ni al shaman, ni al joven demonio que descansaban en los niveles más altos del palacio.  
  
De a ratos Dynast observaba a Dolphin, sin poder recordar cómo ni cuándo había llegado hasta su castillo ni por qué a esas alturas no la había enviado de regreso a su lugar en el fondo del océano. Adicional a eso, se le hacía muy extraño que la señora oscura del mar no hubiera hecho ningún comentario infantil ni se estuviera concentrando en molestarlo. Algo había cambiado y no podía recordarlo.  
  
Dolphin continuó contando las páginas del grueso tomo sin percatarse que el Rey Supremo la observaba a ratos. Estaba completamente distraida, por primera vez las voces en su cabeza estaban silenciosas, permitiéndole un poco de paz y le parecía fascinante el poder llevar la secuencia de los números en su cabeza sin que ninguna de las voces la interrumpiera con extrañas ideas. Era como si de repente todo tuviera sentido, base y secuencia lógica. Sonrió complacida cuando llegó a la página mil. Una palabra tan corta para un número tan grande, irónico. Tan irónico como Fibrizo, una forma tan pequeña para un poder tan grande. Dejó escurrir la última página y levantó la vista hacia Dynast.  
  
El Rey Supremo, igualmente irónico, con sus juveniles facciones y ahora con un poder mayor que el del mismo Fibrizo. Frío como el ambiente que los rodeaba, pero a ella no le molestaba aquel ambiente, era casi tan frío como las profundidades marinas, aunque su hogar le parecía mucho más hermoso. Lleno de peces y criaturas marinas flotando suspendidas en la salada profundidad. Una ola de nostalgia la invadió y suspiró compugnida.  
  
"Dy-kun..." Dijo con inseguridad.  
  
Dynast levantó la mirada de su libro y la fijó en ella. "¿Sí?"  
  
"¿Te gustaría visitar mi biblioteca?" Le dijo con sinceridad.  
  
Dynast levantó una delicada ceja sorprendido. ¿Acaso aquella era realmente Dolphin? Su mirada parecía... ...sobria. Lo meditó unos momentos hasta que se percató que Dolphin continuaba esperando una respuesta. Se sonrojó levemente a causa de su propia indecisión.  
  
"Hai." Respondió finalmente. Dolphin le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa mostrando uno de sus afilados caninos y Dynast sintió una oleada de calor moverse por todo su cuerpo.  
  
"¿Vamos?" Lo apresuró Dolphin, acercándose suavemente y colgándose de su brazo, una acción que si alguna vez le había molestado sobremanera, ahora no parecía disgustarle en lo más mínimo.  
  
"Vamos." Y desaparecieron dejando un leve rastro de húmedas gotitas y copos de nieve.  
  
*******  
  
Zelgadis despertó ante la sensación de que algo o alguien se había movido en el plano astral muy cerca de donde se encontraban. Pronto su atención se desvió hacia la escena justo al lado suyo. Una cascada de plateados cabellos refulgía sobre las sábanas. *Ash-kun.* Su mano se movió inconsciente para acariciar aquellas sedosas ondas y tropezó con otra forma justo al lado de Ashura. Levantó la cabeza levemente y pudo captar un reflejo púrpura. *¿Xellos?*  
  
El movimiento, aunque no a propósito, despertó al sacerdote.  
  
"¿Zelgadis?" Murmuró suavemente.  
  
"¿Umhh?" Le respondió el shaman aún adormilado.  
  
"Estamos solos..." Zelgadis de repente no entendió las palabras del sacerdote. Pero después de unos minutos comprendió que se refería al castillo. Ciertamente estaban solos, Dynas y Dolphin no se hallaban en ninguna parte dentro del castillo.  
  
"Supongo entonces que es hora de regresar a la isla." Le dijo Zel con suavidad y Xellos asintió.  
  
"¿Ash-kun?" El joven no se movió. "¿Ashura?" Zel volvió a llamar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los rosados labios del joven.  
  
"¿Estás despierto?" El shaman frunció el rostro mientras una risita divertida se escuchaba.  
  
"¡Vamos a ver a Kaasan!!" El joven se levantó repentinamente sujetando al shaman y al sacerdote y en unos segundos desaparecieron.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos y Zelgadis aparecieron en el pasillo que dirigía al salón principal del castillo de Zelas. Sólo había un problema, no habían tenido siquiera tiempo de ponerse en pie cuando Zelas apareció en la puerta del salón y observó a su general y sacerdote tirado sobre el suelo con un muy abochornado Zelgadis a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.  
  
"Ejem..." Zelas se aclaró la garganta. "¿No podrían esperar a llegar a una de las habitaciones?" Pero antes de que ninguno pudiera moverse Ashura apareció repentinamente y se dejó caer sobre Zelas.  
  
"¡¡KAASAN!!" Gritó el joven mientras bajo su peso yacía una muy sorprendida Zelas.  
  
"¿Ash-kun?" Dijo sorprendida al ver lo mucho que había crecido, de un pequeño ya era todo un joven.  
  
"Hai!" El joven sonrió travieso.  
  
"¡Cuánto has crecido!" Dijo más que sorprendida. Xellos y Zelgadis aprovecharon la oportunidad mientras Zelas estaba distraida para desenredarse y ponerse en posición de reverencia. Xellos estaba casi seguro que su ama echaría muy pronto una de sus ya famosas rabietas por la forma en que habían aparecido en la isla. Sin embargo, Ashura y Zelas continuaron hablando animadamente mientras los ignoraban por completo. Muy en el fondo el sacerdote de Zelas sintió una especie de incomodidad ante la demostración afectuosa entre madre e hijo.  
  
Zelgadis capturó de inmediato el sentimiento que comenzaba a emanar del sacerdote y lo miró de reojo. La sonrisa de siempre estaba en su lugar, pero en el interior comenzaban a bullir emociones fuertes que de seguir así terminarían de forma desastrosa muy pronto.  
  
"Zelas-sama, humildemente solicitamos permismo para retirarnos." Dijo Zelgadis suavemente. Zelas apenas le prestó atención pero con un gesto de su mano los despidió. El shaman se levantó pero Xellos se quedó en el suelo.  
  
No tuvo más remedio que utilizar el poder que Ashura le había concedido para obligar al sacerdote a moverse y seguirlo mientras que madre e hijo continuaban su animada plática. Se dirigió a la recámara de Xellos y no bien había cerrado la puerta el sacerdote se volvió furioso hacia él.  
  
"¿Qué se supone que significa esto?" Le exigió Xellos con furia apenas contenida.  
  
"Xellos, no es buena idea que Zelas se percate de tus sentimientos hacia su hijo." Le dijo con seriedad mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Xellos tardó un poco pero finalmente recuperó parte de su compostura.  
  
"En eso tienes razón Zel-kun." Dijo con un tono venenoso. "Lo único que me gustaría saber es por qué te has tomado la libertad de utilizar tus poderes sobre mí." Y le dirigió una mirada sombría.  
  
Zelgadis se tensó visiblemente. Podía percibir el principio de una discusión con Xellos. Pero más que nada, su primera discusión con el sacerdote. Siempre le había mostrado su lado travieso o pervertido, pero siempre había mantenido sus emociones bajo control y en esos momentos percibía que el aura del demonio aumentaba rapidamente.  
  
Quizás había cometido un error, sabía que Xellos no tomaba muy bien el hecho de ser controlado por otro ser que no fuera el Ama de las Bestias misma y si bien había controlado al sacerdote en una ocasión, no era como si Xellos lo pudiera recordar. Una pequeña gota de sudor frío bajó por la nuca del shaman.  
  
"Yo..." Titubeó. Por un lado tenía que permitir que Ashura pasara suficiente tiempo con Zelas para cumplir su objetivo. Ashura era la razón principal de casi todas sus acciones. Por otra parte... recordaba varias de las veces que Zelas había escarmentado a su propio general. Muy en el fondo no quería ver que Xellos repitiera la experiencia sólo porque perdiera el control de sus emociones.  
  
"Yo..." Intentó nuevamente, pero no tenía ninguna excusa que ofrecer, sólo le quedaba una alternativa.  
  
"Lo siento."  
  
Xellos lo vio cambiar la vista al piso y dejar caer los brazos limpiamente en un gesto submisivo. A través de aquella aura tan enigmática que Zelgadis poseía y que él no podía descifrar se escaparon algunos sentimientos que Xellos pudo reconocer como preocupación y...  
  
Abrió los ojos sorprendido y toda la ira que hacía unos momentos comenzaba a cegarlo desapareció como por arte de magia. Se acercó unos pasos a donde se encontraba Zelgadis mientras una sonrisa traviesa adornaba sus labios.  
  
"Sabes que no puedo dejar pasar semejante provocación." Sonrió ampliamente mientras Zelgadis le devolvía una mirada confundida.  
  
"¿Nani?" El shaman estaba más que confundido, hacia unos segundos Xellos había estado a punto de estallar pos su culpa y de repente estaba nuevamente tranquilo, en control y tentando su suerte como siempre.  
  
"Quiero que me compenses de alguna forma." Le dijo mientras caminaba lentamente a su alrededor. Zelgadis sintió unos leves escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo. ¿Exactamente qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo Xellos? Tragó en seco mientras varias imagenes pasaban por su mente.  
  
"¿Qué... qué deseas?" Tembló levemente.  
  
"Sólo satisfacer mi curiosidad Zel-kun." Zelgadis le dio una mirada incomprensible.  
  
"Sí, Zel-kun, satisfacer mi curiosidad. Desde aquel día que regresé a la isla para encontrar que no recordabas nada de las últimas dos semanas pude sentir que tu aura había cambiado." Le dijo pensativo pero Zelgadis se mantuvo callado.  
  
"Desde entonces he querido echarle un vistazo a tus memorias y a tu aura, pero por alguna razón no he podido." Se detuvo a unos pasos tras Zelgadis para susurrarle al oído. "Quisiera ver tu aura Zelgadis Greywers, general y sacerdote de Ashura."  
  
*******  
  
Ummhhh... un capítulo más y esta historia llega a su final.  
  
Verdaderamente que es una pena que crezca tan rápido Ash-kun, pero es igual de divertido ahora con la edad que representa. Gracias por tu review Mondbat. Dime, ¿alguna vez has posteado aquí en fanfiction o en alguna otra parte? Déjame saber por favor.  
  
Para los que ya habían leido parte de esta historia en mi page, este capítulo y el próximo es lo que falta. Espero que sea de su agrado.  
  
Finalmente, gracias a mi "beta reader" por sus comentarios críticos, espero que puedas darme más comentarios antes de la fecha de publicación de Demon Child, please!!!!! Besos.  
  
Bueno, ¿flamas?, ¿comentarios?, ¿sugerencias?, todo es bienvenido. Gracias por su apoyo a todos. ¡Ja ne, mina-san! 


	9. Ultimo Regalo

*******  
  
Capítulo 9  
  
Ultimo Regalo  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertencen a su creador. De ninguna forma me estoy adjudicando posesión alguna sobre ellos.  
  
Este fic contiene referencias Shounen ai. Zelgadis / ? Quedan advertidos.  
  
*******  
  
El shaman cerró los ojos mientras los escalofríos continuaban recorriendo su cuerpo. Xellos estaba pidiéndole demasiado. Si le mostraba su aura sabría el secreto no solo suyo sino de Ashura. Su mente sólo pudo reaccionar de una forma.  
  
*Ash-kun...* Llamó al chico mentalmente. La respuesta vino de inmediato.  
  
*¿Sí Zel-kun?*  
  
*Es Xellos...* Le envió en una sola imagen los deseos del sacerdote.  
  
*Creo que ya es hora de complacer a Juushinkan.* Zelgadis sintió que el chico sonreia en su pensamiento.  
  
*Hai.* Dijo sin dejar de temblar.  
  
Cuando Zelgadis abrió los ojos Xellos aún se encontraba esperando la respuesta a sus espaldas. Apenas hizo un gesto afirmativo y ambos se transportaron directamente al plano astral.  
  
*******  
  
El espacio que componía el plano astral se extendía hacia todas partes alrededor de ambas figuras que aún conservaban su aspecto semi humano.  
  
"¿Y bien?" Preguntó con ansiedad el sacerdote. Hacía mucho tiempo que no mostraba tanta curiosidad, décadas.  
  
Zelgadis tomó un profundo suspiro, innecesario ya que en el plano astral no había aire que respirar.  
  
El cuerpo del shaman se fue disipando y una luz dorada ocupó el lugar donde se encontraba. Una extensa fuente de luz que ocupaba un espacio casi infinito. Xellos cubrió sus ojos, no por el hecho de que la luz los lastimara sino por ser su primera reacción al sentir el caos que comenzaba a envolverlo.  
  
Extasis, completo y absoluto. Era como estar nuevamente en las manos de...  
  
"¡L-sama!" Fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar antes de perder el sentido.  
  
Cuando recuperó el sentido, se halló en su cuarto, sobre su cama. A su lado Zelgadis se hallaba aparentemente dormido.  
  
"L-sama..." Susurró cuando sintió las reminiscencias del caos sobre su cuerpo. Trató de despertar al shaman pero en vano. Era como si el sueño eterno se hubiera apoderado de la gentil figura.  
  
*******  
  
En el plano astral la figura de Zelgadis continuaba envuelta en la luz dorada mientras otra más fuerte aparecía a su lado.  
  
"Ash-kun..."  
  
"Sí Zel-kun?"  
  
"¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?"  
  
"Debo continuar Zel-kun. Ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí. Ya le otorgué mi regalo a Juu-ou."  
  
En el plano astral Zelgadis se acercó a la figura de Ashura y lo abrazó tiernamente.  
  
"Te voy a extrañar..."  
  
"Zel-kun, no te aflijas, fue muy divertido después de todo, ne?" Zelgadis se limitó a asentir en silencio mientras acariciaba los blancos cabellos del joven.  
  
"Ahora debo reunir la energía de aquellos mazoku que desbalancean el equilibrio. Pero eres libre de hacer lo que gustes Zel-kun."  
  
"Sólo quisiera continuar a tu lado..." El joven sonrió.  
  
"¿Deseas ser humano nuevamente? Sabes que puedo cumplir cualquier deseo de tu corazón." Se separó un poco del shaman.  
  
"Prefiero conservar esta forma. Me permite sentirte donde quiera que estés." Ashura sabía que Zelgadis expresaba en aquella oración más de lo que decía. No era un mazoku realmente porque no estaba lleno de obscuridad. Tampoco era un ryozoku ni un humano. Zelgadis era, en esencia, parte del poder mismo de L-sama. Caos en perfecto orden.  
  
"Es hora de partir." Susurró el joven y sin más, Zelgadis se encontró de nuevo en su cuerpo, con un muy histérico Xellos sacudiéndolo.  
  
"¡¡ZELGADIS!!" Aquellos ojos profundos como el mar se abrieron al mundo nuevamente y fue como si respirara por primera vez.  
  
"¿Xellos?" Dijo algo confundido. Xellos respiró profundamente aliviado por unos instántes. De repente comenzó a recordar, aquella visión en el plano astral había desatado los recuerdos que Zelgadis había tratado de mantener ocultos.  
  
"¡Zelas!" Le dijo con algo de pánico en la voz. No sabía exactamente lo que Ashura planeaba hacerle a Juu-ou.  
  
"Ella está bien ahora Xellos." Le dijo Zelgadis mientras se cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho como si tratara de sacudirse un frío que no sentía.  
  
"¿Y Ashura?"  
  
"¿Es que aún no lo imaginas?"  
  
"L-sama." Dijo un poco confundido, tratando de darle lógica a todo el asunto. Zelgadis simplemente sonrió como toda respuesta. Xellos había descifrado el secreto del pequeño de Zelas aunque no completamente, no, aún había otro secreto que ni siquiera Xellos podría descrubir. El shaman observó fijamente a Xellos, alivio, sorpresa, confusión, todos esos sentimientos se vertían del interior del demonio. De repente el sacerdote desapareció, sentía una necesidad increíble de estar al lado de su señora.  
  
Zelgadis se levantó lentamente y le echó un último vistazo a la habitación. Sabía a dónde había ido el sacerdote y ahora que estaba ocupado con Juu-ou era su oportunidad de partir también. Ocultó su aura hasta que apenas quedó rastro de ella y desapareció.  
  
*******  
  
Xellos apareció en la habitación de Juu-ou, quien dormía plácidamente sobre su cama. Verificó que todo estuviera bien y suspiró aliviado, acariciando los blancos cabellos de su ama. Mientras lo hacía un sentimiento de soledad le invadió, como si de repente faltara algo en todo el paisaje.  
  
"¿Zelgadis?" Murmuró cuando se percató de que no había señal alguna del shaman en todo el castillo. Extendió su consciencia a toda la isla y finalmente a todo el territorio. No había rastro alguno ni del shaman ni del hijo de Zelas, o mejor dicho, de L-sama. Porque el hijo de Zelas no era otro que L-sama misma, o al menos una parte de ella con las caracteristicas del ama de las bestias. Suspiró mientras un extraño malestar se anidaba en su centro. ¿Acaso extrañaba a aquellos dos seres?  
  
Sacudió la cabeza con algo de tristeza y trató de concentrarse en su ama.  
  
*******  
  
En otra parte del continente, específicamente en tierras de los mazoku, un nuevo demonio caminaba confiadamente entre las sombras de la noche. Sus cabellos metálicos tintineaban quedamente y la luz de la luna se reflejaba nítidamente sobre su piel azul. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del joven mientras se internaba en las áreas más obscuras, iluminándolas con un débil brillo dorado.  
  
El perfume del caos comenzó a llamar la atención de las criaturas nocturnas que comenzaron a seguirlo mientras la sonrisa en sus labios se retorcía y dejaba ver un colmillo perfectamente blanco.  
  
*******  
  
Habían pasado varios meses desde que Zelgadis había abandonado la isla de Wolfpack, tiempo que había pasado vagando sin rumbo, evitando al grupo de Lina y a cierto general y sacerdote. Podía sentir cada paso que el joven Ashura tomaba, cada giro, cada vuelta y cómo su poder iba aumentando al tiempo que iba absorbiendo la esencia de cada mazoku que se cruzaba en su camino. Pero aún así se sentía muy solitario. En esos momentos se hallaba cruzando el desierto de la muerte casi por tercera vez.  
  
Suspiró mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse nuevamente tras las montañas de arena cuando esucchó una voz en su mente. Alguien pronunciaba su nombre con insistencia. Ahora entendía lo que sentía cada mazoku de alto rango cuando alguien pronunciaba su nombre, era como una fuerza inevitable que le llamaba la atención y le provocaba curiosidad. ¿Pero quién podía estarlo llamando?  
  
Se concentró un poco más hasta que finalmente logró discernir la voz. No podría ser que él lo estuviera llamando.  
  
"¿Xellos?" Se percató demasiado tarde de su error, había pronunciado el nombre del sacerdote. Antes de poder siquiera reaccionar la conocida figura apareció flotando a sus espaldas con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
"¿Me llamaste Zel-kun?" Una encantadora sonrisa adornaba el rostro del sacerdote.  
  
"Baka." Gruñó fastidiado. Se había esforzado demasiado para pasar desapercibido al sacerdote sólo para caer tontamente apenas Xellos pronunciaba su nombre.  
  
"Zel-kun, por qué me has estado evitando todo este tiempo?" Le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
"No es de tu incumbencia." Le dijo enojado, más consigo mismo que otra cosa, ¿cómo había caído en una trampa tan tonta?  
  
"Pero Zel-kun, pensé que me extrañabas." Dijo con fingido dolor.  
  
"No sería todo lo contrario?" Le insinuó.  
  
"Yare, yare... Yo sí te extraño Zel." Le respondió en un tono bastante azucarado acercándose unos pasos.  
  
"Vete." Zelgadis le advirtió y se dispuso a continuar su camino.  
  
"Pero no es bueno que andes tan solo por este desierto, podría sucederte algo." El shaman giró y como respuesta al comentario una poderosa fuerza hizo que el sacerdote quedara inmóvil en su lugar.  
  
"Kuso." Dijo suavemente y la sonrisa desapareció por completo de los labios del sacerdote.  
  
"¿Ya olvidaste que puedo defenderme perfectamente Xellos?" El sacerdote no respondió pero fijó sus ojos en los del shaman con algo de resentimiento, como retándolo a que utilizara nuevamente sus poderes sobre él. Zelgadis se sentió tentado a dejarle saber por las malas que no deseaba ser molestado. Pero por más que lo deseara no podía verse lastimando a Xellos de ninguna forma. Suspiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos.  
  
Con un leve gesto la fuerza que atrapaba a Xellos se desvaneció y Zelgadis intentó por segunda vez proseguir su camino. El sacerdote no perdió tiempo y en un instánte estuvo sobre el shaman, haciéndolo caer sobre la arena y atrapándolo efectivamente con su peso. Zelgadis gruñó amenazadoramente.  
  
"Xellos, déjame ir." Le dijo en tono de advertencia. La mirada del sacerdote se suavizó levemente.  
  
"Iie. Regresa conmigo a la isla." Susurró.  
  
"Nunca quise ir a Wolfpack en primer lugar. ¿Piensas que puedes obligarme ahora como lo hiciste la primera vez?" Le dijo lleno de coraje mientras intentaba safarse del sacerdote sin causarle daño.  
  
"Obligarte nunca estuvo en las órdenes de Zelas."  
  
"¿Tampoco es parte de sus órdenes ahora?"  
  
"No son órdenes de Juu-ou."  
  
"¿Entonces?" Xellos lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos pero la mirada no intimidó al shaman quien le devolvió una mirada más feroz si era posible.  
  
Xellos se acercó al rostro enojado mientras cerraba los ojos. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado. Zelgadis podía finalizar su existencia si lo hubiera deseado pues era mucho más fuerte, demonios, poseía parte del poder de L-sama misma.  
  
"Por favor, regresa a la isla." Gimió lastimeramente. Nunca había suplicado, pero no podía evitarlo. No tenía ninguna otra forma para intentar convencer al testarudo shaman y no quería volver a cometer el mismo error que la primera vez. Soltó las manos del shaman y se acurrucó sobre su pecho cerrándo los ojos con fuerza.  
  
Zelgadis suspiró profundamente y su resolución se tambaleó miserablemente.  
  
"No quiero ir a la isla Xellos." Le dijo con suavidad. "Es algo... aburrida." Dijo tratando de ofrecer aunque fuese una débil excusa para no ir.  
  
Xellos levantó la cabeza y una leve sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.  
  
"Entonces permíteme acompañarte."  
  
"Hnn..." Zelgadis desvió la mirada.  
  
"Por favor Zel-kun." Zelgadis volteó los ojos vencido.  
  
"Está bien, está bien. Pero quítate de encima de mí."  
  
"Pensé que habías dicho que podías defenderte solo." Sonrió nuevamente el sacerdote.  
  
"Baka."  
  
"¿Tienes miedo de lastimar a este antiguo sacerdote?" Le dijo pícaramente.  
  
Zelgadis rugió enojado y en un segundo la situación había dado una vuelta completa y Xellos se encontró atrapado bajo la ágil forma del shaman.  
  
"¿Cuándo vas a aprender Xel-kun?" Le dijo cerrando los ojos peligrosamente.  
  
"Podrías enseñarme si quisieras." Y se levantó un poco, alcanzando a plantarle un beso en la boca al shaman.  
  
Por unos segundos Zelgadis se quedó completamente paralizado, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión asombrada. Pero de repente una enorme explosión de color rojizo ocupó el lugar donde se encontraban ambos.  
  
Un muy ennegrecido Xellos apareció unos segundos más tarde y parpadeó repetidas veces antes de sonreir tontamente.  
  
"Excelente bola de fuego Zel-kun. ¿Podrías hacerlo otra vez?" Una venita palpitaba en la frente del shaman cuando el humo se disipó.  
  
"¡¡BOLA DE FUEGO!!"  
  
*******  
  
Owari  
  
*******  
  
Mondbat, crazy girl, qué triste cuando se acaba ¿verdad? Pues la verdad este ha sido un fic para el cual no he tenido muchísima audiencia. ¿Pero sabes qué? No me molesta, y si al menos una persona lo ha leido y ha estado al pendiente creo que con eso es más que suficiente. Deberías animarte a escribir algo... quien sabe... a lo mejor eres el estilo que falta, no crees?  
  
En fin, hasta aquí llega el último capítulo de L-sama o el Caos. Si se están preguntando quien era el nuevo demonio que apareció en tierra de los mazoku y que en nada se parece a Ashura pero sí a Zelgadis, pues la respuesta es... Yup, Zelgadis es el papá de Ashura y por eso es quien más se preocupa por Ashura y a quien único el pequeño demonio le hace caso.  
  
¿Qué es Zelgadis al fin y al cabo si no es un mazoku y tampoco un humano? Esa ya la dije, es parte de L-sama. Se ve como un humano, siente como un humano o como habría sido si fuera humano pero puede llamar el poder de L- sama por lo que es más poderoso incluso que los señores obscuros. ¿No dije cuál fue el regalo de Zelas verdad? Pues para el que se lo pregunte, es el haber sido madre y como se supone que no tenga recuerdo alguno sobre Ashura, adivinen a quien va a recordar como su propio hijo... ummhh... obviamente Xellos, quien ya se preocupaba por ella como si fuera su madre.  
  
¿Será que se me queda algo más? Claro... el único evento que Zelgadis recuerda un poco es cuando Xellos fue a buscarlo al mesón, luego de eso no recuerda mucho, luego pasan esas semanas durante las cuales apenas esta consciente de lo que hace y finalmente lo único que realmente puede recordar es el beso que Xellos le da. Y por cierto, eso es lo único Shounen Ai que tiene el fic, porque ni se piensen que Zelgadis pasó unas noches haciendo travesuras con Dynast o Dolphin, para nada, mal pensados, estaba modificando los recuerdos de ambos, así que no hubo nada entre esos dos y Zel, ni siquiera con Ashura ehhhh aún cuando durmiera todas las noches con Zel. Pero así son los niños, les gusta dormir con sus padres.  
  
Como siempre, ¿flamas?, ¿comentarios constructivos?, ¿sugerencias para un nuevo fic? (esa vendria bien), todo es bienvenido. Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews. Gracias a mi beta reader por sus encarnizadas críticas. Arigato Gazaimazu, Ja mina-san! 


End file.
